Demigod Conspiracies
by Cyb3rHydra
Summary: I put this together because my friend kittydj showed me this. Credit to her. Review to tell me what you'd like me to put. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS STUFF EXCEPT THE DIALOUGE. THANKS TO RICK RIORDAN.
1. Pet Peeves

**To the 7 demigods plus Nico**

 **What are your pet peeves? -VortexKubik**

Hazel: Anyone who hates bananas.

Frank: OK. You hate me then.

*Hazel chases Frank in circles with her sword and finally calms down.*

Frank: Leo. Definitely.

Leo: What did I do?

Frank: I don't know. I just hate you.

*Frank turns into a rhino and slams into Leo*

Leo: Ow...

Annabeth: Percy being stupid. Sure, he's nice, but REALLY ANNOYING.

Percy: What? I'm not stupid!

Annabeth: What's 9+10?

Percy: 19.

Annabeth: See, I told you. It's 21, dummy. #IHaveThoseMathSkills

*Calypso stands next to Leo*

Leo: Now.

Calypso: Why now?

Leo: Cuz there's no hot girl next to me.

Calypso: You saying I'm not hot? *Calypso pushes Leo overboard*

Calypso: I also hate your dad, Leo.

Percy: I hate Jason.

Jason: I hate Percy. *Jason and Percy conk each other on the head and pass out.

Piper: Leo, mainly. He tried to date Khione. I also hate Jason and Percy for trying to murder each other.

*Leo has climbed up the ship.*

Leo: Why does everyone hate me?

Frank and Piper: Just cuz you're crazy. Even Festus is better then you.

Nico: Touching.

*Everyone slowly backs away.*

Reyna: Dude. That sounded so wrong.

Nico: Fine. Physical contact.

*Will touches Nico.*

Nico: STUPID!

Will: Help!

*Nico chases Will.*


	2. Free Time

**To most demigods in the 2nd series...**

 **What do you do in your free time? -VortexKubik**

Hazel: Well, I collect banananananananananas.

Frank: Hazel's collection is really impressive. She has one that looks like a d*** and one-

Percy: Please, let's not get into detail...

Frank: And one that looks like a-

Annabeth: NO! PLEASE! NO!

Percy: HELP! ME!

Jason: What? Oh! I see. OH GODS!

Piper: I like messing up my hair and waiting for mom to do it for me, and I also hope she wouldn't!

Jason: You're pretty enough. Please, be quiet.

Annabeth: I collected science textbooks! Who wants to study-

*Leo burns all of them and smacks Annabeth in the head with a hammer.*

Annabeth: That wasn't all! I have more in my cabin!

*Jason takes a textbook.*

Jason: Ohh!

Piper: JASON PUT THAT BOOK DOWN! (Using Charmspeak)

Jason: FINE. MOM!

Frank: PLZ JUST SHUT THE F*** UP!

Leo: I HATE MATH.

Coach Hedge: MATH BOOKS! I WILL EAT YOUR MATH BOOKS!

Annabeth: He's insane.

*Coach Hedge dives into the stack of books and stuffs his face.*

*Annabeth starts crying*

Annabeth: My math books...

Jason: PLZ DON'T BURN MY RUBIKS CUBES

Piper: Wait, you collect rubiks cube? YOU SUCK.

Leo: I AM EVIL. :)

Jason: SCREW YOU LEO I HATE YOU!

Frank: YOU ARE SO FREAKING ANNOYING

VortexKubik: SHUT UP!

*Everyone is silent.*

VortexKubik: Good.


	3. Worst Demigod

**To the demigods in the second series.**

 **Who do you hate the most in the group? -Piggi123**

Will: Nico.

Nico: Will.

*Others watch as Nico and Will fight.*

Nico: ! #$%^&*

Will: ! #$%^&*

Annabeth: Stop.

*Nico and Will Stop.*

Everyone (but Leo): LEO! WE HATE YOU!

Leo: Aww... Why me?

Piggi123 (Asker): Why? I like Leo!

Leo: YAY! I HAS A SUPPORTER!

VortexKubik (Me): I'm the writer. I choose what I want to do. So shaddup.

Hephaestus: REJECTED!

Leo: What about Octavian? Is he-

Jason: You're worse. But, yeah. He's bad too.

Calypso. This is getting stupid. Leo is worse.

*Leo cries himself to sleep.*

Annabeth: Good. He's asleep. Let's get outta here.

*Everyone walks away.*

*Leo wakes up, then Coach Hedge smacks him on the head with a baseball bat.*

Leo: Oww...

Coach Hedge: DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 20 PUSH-UPS.

*Leo catches on fire and spontaniously burns off his clothes*

Coach Hedge: AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

*Leo runs away.*

Octavian: YAY I'M DEAD! PARTY!

Annabeth: Octavian's getting insane under there.

Octavian: PURPLE PONIES AND RAINBOWS!

Annabeth: Gosh...


	4. Hottest Demigod

**To the 7, mainly.**

 **Who is the hottest in the group? -Piggi123**

Jason: Piper. Duh.

Piper: Thank you.

Leo: Me!

*Everyone stares at Leo.*

Leo: What? I can summon fire!

*Leo catches on fire and his clothes burn off.*

*Everyone looks away.*

Frank: Help. Me.

Hazel: I'm gonna kill you Leo.

Coach Hedge: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

Buford: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

*Leo runs to put some clothes on.*

Festus: Click clack.* *Please get the !# % away from me.

Leo: I never programmed you to cuss!

Piper: Please. This _hurts_. Make it stop.

Calypso: Hell. Please kill me. *She jumps overboard, followed by everyone else.*

Leo: What? I'm not that ugly, am I? #SammyQuote.

Hazel: YES YOU ARE!

Hephaestus: REJECTED!

Leo: Dad... *Leo starts crying.* # WhyUGottaBeLikeThat.

Annabeth: Shut up.

Percy: Hey. Tell that to me. You always-

Annabeth: Shut up, Leo _and_ Percy.

Jason: Shut up _Annabeth._

Percy: Thank you.

Nico: This is really funny.

Percy: So are you.

Nico: Screw you, Aquaman.

Jason: NICO HAS A SECRET CRUSH ON PER-.

Nico: SHUT UP JASON.

Jason: AND ANNAB-

Nico: SHADDUP!

Hazel: Bananananananananana.

Frank: That was random.

Nico: She wants da banana.

*Frank hands her a banana.*

 **THIS PART HAS BEEN REMOVED FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY PURPOSES.**

*The banana is gone.*


	5. Swapping People

**To Calypso, Reyna, Nico, Will, and the 7.**

 **If you could be someone else, who would it be? -Piggi123**

Leo: Calypso.

Calypso: Why?

Leo: So I could date myself.

Calypso: WUT WUT WUT?

*Calypso's mind blows up.*

Percy: YAY NOW I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER I WAS SCARED SHE WOULD KILL ME IN MY SLEEP THAT'S CREEPY. I wanna be Frank. I wanna get the change animal thing.

Frank: I wanna get the hurricane thing. I wanna be Percy.

Annabeth: Actually, I'd like to be Daedalus. He was so smart, but I'm sure I wouldn't make the mistakes he did. BLA BLA BLA...

 **FIVE HOURS LATER...**

... And I'd build the Labyrinth as a passage to other places...

*Everyone is asleep.*

Annabeth: WHAT?!

Jason: Huh? What time is it?

Annabeth: ADVENTURE TIME, DUMMY!

Jason: Actually it's about 10:00.

Piper: ZZZ...

Annabeth: I WASN'T THAT BORING, WAS I!?

*Later, in the morning...*

Frank: Ok. Back on track.

Jason: I wanna be a rubik's cube..

Piper: WUT.

Frank: JASON IS CRAZY RUN!

*Everyone jumps overboard.*

* * *

 **PLZ REVIEW FOR MORE QUESTIONS.**


	6. Frank

**To most of the 7 minus Percy, Annabeth, and Frank, plus Hecate and Nico.**

 **What would you do if Frank cursed? -VortexKubik**

Hazel: That would be scary.

Annabeth: Agreed.

Frank: How about we try it out right now?

Percy: NO.

VortexKubik: You've cursed before. Many times.

Hecate: WELL THAT WAS ME. USING THE MIST. HIS CURSING WAS NOT REAL.

VortexKubik: ... :O

Percy: Are we real?

Jason: NO. AND I HOPE YOU DIE. Wait, what? I'm not real? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Nico: SHADDUP.

Jason: :( Y U GOTTA B LIKE DAT.

Piper: HELP ME I'M DYING.

Hecate: YOU ARE REAL.

Annabeth: SHUT UP.

*Coach Hedge comes in.*

Coach Hedge: CUPCAKES, SHUT UP OR GIVE ME 20 PUSH UPS!

Frank: Back to the question. Can I curse now? I will-

Jason: NO PLEASE NO.

*All the demigods are clutching their ears as hard as they can. Piper hands out earplugs.

Frank: Um... Do I have to?

VortexKubik: YES.

Everyone else: NO.

Frank: Fuck.

*Everyone goes crazy, even me.*

Jason: VortexKubik, DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?

VortexKubik: ... YES SUCKER.

Leo: GET !#$%^&* SUCKA!

Jason:! #*$&* #%& *#

*Leo and Jason murder each other. Jason wins.*

Jason: DEATH TO COMMANDER TOOL BELT!

Piper: YES FINALLY I H8 U LEO.

*Leo comes to life.*

Jason: DID THAT HAVE TO HAPPEN.

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting earlier, I went on a vacation somewhere. I am sorry :(**


	7. Namesake

**This is going to be the most creepy chapter. Probably. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **To Jason: What if I told you I am your namesake? (My name is actually Jason. To make it worse, our initials are the same, too. My last name is Gao. Get REKT :) )**

Jason: :'( I thought I was the only one. WAAAAAAAAA...

*Five hours later...*

Jason: AAAAAAAAAAA... What?

Piper. YOU FORGOT ALREADY. Wait, what time is it?

Jason the Second (Me. I felt like doing this. #Abuse): Actually, it's 5:34 in the morning.

Jason: I've been out that long? Really You-

Frank: Dude, you changed your username? Are you trying to abuse Jason? I mean, Jason the First?

Jason the Second: YASS MISTER.

Mister (Frank): You're a hacker! You go around changing our names! I'm going to knock the-

*BEEP*

Mister: -out of you. What?

Jason the Second: First, it's only for this chapter. Second, the beep was for the best of us all. We'd die if we heard you cuss-

*Mister locks himself in a room with Leo. Only Leo can hear the word he said.*

Mister: Fuck.

*Leo blows up, then reforms.*

Repair Boy (Leo): How do I keep dying? And reincarnating? Am I- Hey... wait a minute... WHO CHANGED MY USER?

*Jason Grace laughs his head off.*

Beauty Queen (Piper): I WANTED THIS SO HARD.

Death Boy (Nico): STOP THIS MADNESS!

Aquaman (Percy): WTF IS GOING ON?

Daedalus Jr. (Annabeth): I LIKE MY NICKNAME, I MADE IT MYSELF SUCKAS.

Repair Boy: Make my username Archimedes Jr!

*Poof!*

Archimedes Jr: Wow! :)

Jason the Second: YOU SHALL NEVER FORGET, JASON GRACE, THAT I SHARE THE SAME NAME AS YOU! AND INITIALS.

*Jason Grace cries himself to sleep.*

* * *

 **All of this is actually legit. My name is actually Jason. Even the nicknames _should_ be correct. THIS IS A TROLL TO THE 7. :D**


	8. Acronyms

**To the 7, Reyna and Solico.**

 **Acronyms and Emojis and Smileys. -VortexKubik**

* * *

 **NOTE: The acronyms are explained afterwards, unless they are common acronyms.**

* * *

VortexKubik: ANNABETH STOP READING.

Jason: OMG WTF GTFO. IDK what you're thinking.

Leo: Acronyms. LOL ROFL.

Piper: IKR F U Annabeth.

Annabeth: Y U Gotta B Like Dat

*Annabeth is crying.*

Nico: GDIAH. (Go Die In A Hole)

Percy: FUN. (F U Nico)

Annabeth: Thx, Percy.

Leo: UAD. (Use Acronyms, Dude.)

Reyna: PWSWTGTCJ (Piper, Water Spirits Want To Go To Camp Jupiter)

Annabeth: OK?

Will: IH8UN. (I H8 U Nico)

Nico: IH8U2. (I H8 U 2) ;[

Piper: IGTR. (I Got This, Reyna)

Frank: GHAB. (Give Hazelnut A Banana)

Hazel: YINABN. IKYST. (Yes I Need A Banana Nico. I Know You Stole Them)

Nico: FTIFMOG. (Fine. This Is For My Own Good)

*Nico hands Hazel a banana.*

Hazel: ONNNNN. (Om Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom)

*The banana is gone.*


	9. PiPie

**This topic is so random...**

 **To the 7 plus Nico.**

 **Pi. -VortexKubik**

Percy: Pie! Pie! I like Pie!

Annabeth: He means the NUMBER pi.

Nico: Pie. Can you bake death in a pie?

Frank: Can I bake you in a pie?

Nico: Can I bake your firewood in a pie?

Hazel: Can I bake the mist in a pie?

Nico: Can I bake BANANAS in a pie?

Hazel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

VortexKubik: I'M TALKING ABOUT THE NUMBER. THANK YOU ANNABETH. YOU CAN ACTUALLY READ WHAT I SAY.

Percy: I still like pie. I still don't know what pi is.

*PI COMPETITION*

* * *

Piper: ROUND ONE. PERCY vs. ANNABETH.

* * *

Frank: I still don't like this idea.

Annabeth: 3.14

Percy: ... Does pi start with 2?

Piper: PERCY YOU SUCK GET OUT.

*Percy is crying.*

VortexKubik: I AM PLAYING TOO YOU KNOW.

* * *

Piper: ROUND TWO. "JASON THE SECOND" vs. "JASON THE FIRST"

* * *

*Jason Grace is crying.*

Jason Grace: PIPER WHY YOU BE LIKE THAT?

VortexKubik: 3.1415

Jason: 3.141... WHAT GOES NEXT?!

*EVERYONE FACEPALMS.*

* * *

Piper: ROUND THREE. VORTEXKUBIK vs. ANNABETH

* * *

VortexKubik: 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209...

Annabeth: 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209...

*FIVE HOURS LATER...*

Annabeth and VortexKubik: BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA. Pi is so cool. BLA BLA BLA BLA.

Everyone else: Zzzzzzzzzz...

Nico: This is the worst idea ever.

Pi Twins (Annabeth and VortexKubik): NO IT WAS NOT.

Jason: YAS IT WUZ.

Pi Twins: NO IT WASN'T

Piper: YAS IT WUZ.

Pi Twins: This argument is the worst idea ever.

Percy: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO SMART ANNABETH. I HATE YOU FOR THAT.

* * *

 **Please review and I will write a few more chapters over the weekend, most likely two or three, at minimum. Oh, and the pi characters I memorized, not Copy and Pasted.**


	10. Challenge

**There is no question. What do you do now? This is a question, dang it. -VortexKubik**

 **To all the demigods that wish to participate.**

 **I really don't care who, just NOT OCTAVIAN!**

 **Octavian: Why not?**

 **Fine. I won't participate, though. GO! SAY RANDOM THINGS!**

Octavian: ROME OR DEATH!

Percy: What do we even talk about? And just so you know, YOU ARE DEAD TO US, OCTAVIAN.

Drew: MAKEUP.

Meg: ! #$%^&**&^%%$# !

Lou Ellen: Well, this is weird. I want my pet pigs.

Connor: GOLDEN MANGOOOOO. We did it again!

Piper: WELL, SCREW YOU ! #$%^&*, BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME DAMN MANGO!

Travis: Sheesh.

Bianca: I'm dead. Where's Nico? Haven't seen him in years.

Nico: BIANCA I MISSED YOU.

Bianca: DON'T TOUCH ME NICO.

Annabeth. Pi. I still has the pi from the last chapter. JASON YOU WANT A WORKBOOK?

Jason: YES MA'AM.

Frank: PUT IT DOWN!

Piper: DO IT!

Hazel: What's the surprise?

Leo: It's going to be weird...

Calypso: I hope I can go back to my island; I am sick of these challenges.

* * *

 **My Challenge**

* * *

OK. Here's the challenge. MAKE A SHIP WITH SOMEONE IN THIS GROUP THAT YOU'VE NEVER BEFORE SHIPPED. THEY MUST BE IN THIS CONVERSATION.

Annabeth: WHAT? FINE.

*Five Hours Later...*

Bianca + Octavian = Biavian...? (They are both dead.)

Jason + Drew = Drason...? (Drew charmspoke Jason...)

Lou Ellen + Connor = Connen...? (Totally random.)

Nico + Hazel = Hazico...? (Pluto and Hades, might be a bit... strange...)

Leo + Meg = Meo...? (Both are extremely annoying.)

Calypso + Percy = Calcy...? (Met before in Ogygia... I hope I spelled that right.)

Piper + Frank = Franer...? (Not sure, but in a book, Piper said that Frank was the perfect boyfriend to Hazel... I think...)

Travis + Annabeth = Annvis...?(Only ones left, Travis' choice, not Annabeth's.)

Annabeth: HELP ME.

* * *

 **I AM VERY BAD AT SHIPPING, SO PLEASE NO HATE COMMENTS ON HOW BAD THESE SHIPS ARE. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME SHIPPING.**

 **ANYWAY, I HAVE 400 TOTAL VIEWS, SO BECAUSE OF THAT, I WILL USE THESE SHIP NAMES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. # TROLLING THE DEMIGODS AGAIN.**


	11. Shipping

**You guys, TROLL. YOU ARE KEEPING tHOSE SHIP NAMES! -VortexKubik**

 **I AM EVILER THAN OCTAVIAN! IS EVILER A WORD ;) *Wink.***

 **To the SHIPS LAST CHAPTER.**

Annvis: HELP ME GUYS! THIS IS TORTURE! NO IT'S NOT! YES IT IS!

Franer: THIS IS SO CONFUSING! MAKE ME A CHEESEBURGER! OK!

*Franer makes a cheeseburger.*

Bavian: I HATE NICO! NO I DON'T! YES I DO!

VortexKubik: I HATE THIS. STOP ARGUING WITH YOURSELVES.

Meo: TRY SHIPPING YOURSELF.

VortexKubik: OK.

Vortrue: I'M DONE.

Calcy: WHO ARE YOU SHIPPING?

Vortrue: THIS IS MY FRIEND'S USERNAME, THATSTRUE. DOESN'T DO THIS, BUT STILL. I WIN!

*YAY!*

Calcy: COULDN'T YOU HAVE SHIPPED ME BETTER?

Vortrue: NO. YOU ARE HORRIBLE. HOW DO YOU LIKE CALYPSO? I SAW YOU DATING.

Annvis: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Bavian: HE SAID HE SAW CALYPSO AND PERCY DATING. SHUT UP OCTAVIAN. SHUT UP BIANCA.

Meo: DUDE DO YOU HAVE TO GO AROUND SHARING SECRETS?

Vortrue: ACTUALLY YES!

Hazico: DIE, JASON AND- WHO IS THE SECOND ONE?

Vortrue: IS THIS GUY STALKING ME?

Annvis: WHAT THE F***

Connen: HOLY HERA YOU F***

Calcy: OH MY GODS NICO! WHY ARE YOU STALKING?

Hazico: IT WAS HAZICO'S F***ING FAULT.

Vortrue: WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING? I AM GETTING MORE OF A HEADACHE LISTENING TO YOU AND NOT SHIPPING. SHUT UP!

All: :I

*Everyone is quiet.*

Vortrue: Good. As your reward, you can unship.

Travis: Aww...

Annabeth: I WILL GET PERCY BACK!

*Annabeth kicks Travis into Tartarus and kisses Percy.*

Percy: WHAT IF I TOLD YOU I KISSED CALYPSO? I DIDN'T HAPPEN...

Annabeth: WELL F*** YOU! JK WE ARE FRIENDS.

Frank: OH MY GODS MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC.


	12. Percy's Dumb

**To Percy**

 **The Labyrinth. -VortexKubik**

 **(Really, the main point of this is to express Percy's dumbness.)**

 **Percy: I AM NOT DUMB!**

Percy: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MENTION IT?

Annabeth: I SHALL PROTECT PERCY, EVEN IF HE IS AN IDIOT.

Percy: I FORGOT WHAT THE LABYRINTH IS!

Jason: DAEDALUS BUILT IT DUDE.

Leo: You ought to know that.

Percy: WHO'S DAEDALUS AGAIN?

Leo, Annabeth, and Jason: WHY THE F*** ARE YOU SO DUMB PERCY?

Percy: I think it's in my genes, whatever those are.

Annabeth: HOW DID YOU EVEN PASS YOUR S.A.T. TEST ANYWAY?

Percy: I sitted.

Frank: PERCY, SITTED IS NOT A WORD.

Hazel: SPELL BANANA

Percy: OK. BANANNAA

Jason: WHAT. IS. HAPPENING.

Percy: I dunno. I may have spelled a word wrong.

Hazel: How DO you spell banana?

Annabeth: IF I WASN'T DYXLEXIC, I COULD TELL YOU. IT'S BENANA. No, Baanana Banana. Good.

Percky: How do I spell my name again?

*Group face palm.*

Piper: HOW DO YOU EVEN DATE THIS GUY, ANNABETH.

Annabeth: I DON'T KNOW. HE'S NEVER THIS DUMB.

Jason: THIS IS THE REASON I HATE HIM. SEE WHAT I MEAN?

 **VortexKubik: STOP SCREAMING!**

*Everyone is silent.*

 **VortexKubik: WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THAT EVERY TIME-ish?**

Percy: WE DON'T SHUT UP.

 **VortexKubik: Right.** **NOW SHUT UP!**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR OVER 500 VIEWS! PLZ REVIEW!**


	13. Jason Grace Has An Inference

**This is question from Jason Grace.**

 **To Percy,**

 **How weak would you be without Annabeth? -Jason Grace *The one in the story.***

Percy: I actually dunno. Let's try it.

*Jason takes Annabeth away. Percy drops his sword.*

Percy: I FEEL SO WEAK.

Jason: LETS SWORD FIGHT, SHALL WE?

*Jason takes out his pilum.*

Jason: OR SPEARFIGHT.

Percy: OK.

*Percy can't pick up his sword.*

Piper: JASON WINS.

Frank: Even I can beat him.

*Shoves Percy.*

Piper: FRANK WINS.

Leo: I WILL BURN YOU.

*Percy catches on fire.*

Percy: HELP ME.

Piper: LEO WINS.

Calypso: THIS IS FOR LEAVING ME ON THAT STUPID ISLAND.

*Calypso kicks Percy in the gut.*

Piper: CALYPSO WINS.

Percy: Please get Annabeth back here.

*Annabeth is back. Percy beats up everyone.*

Piper: PERCY WINS.

Annabeth: THE ACTUAL EXPLANATION IS THAT WITHOUT ME, HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING. SO HE CAN'T BEAT ANYTHING. YOU NEED TO PLAY STRATEGY OVER STRENGTH. THAT'S WHY I SECRETLY PLAY BLACK OPS.

VortexKubik: :O YOU F***ING PLAY BLACK OPS?! WHAT THE F*** IS BLACK OPS?!

Hazel: I never knew you were so dumb.

VortexKubik: I WILL SEAL YOUR MOUTH SHUT.

*Hazel cannot talk.*


	14. Asian Annabeth?

**To Annabeth and Athena**

 **Are you secretly asian? -VortexKubik**

 **Annabeth: DO YOU STALK ME?**

 **VortexKubik: ACTUALLY NO.**

Annabeth: HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL MY SECRETS?

Percy: I think it was a random guess.

Athena: ANNABETH, WHY DID YOU TELL YOUR FAMILY SECRET?

Annabeth: I DIDN'T. THIS DUDE STALKS ME.

VortexKubik: :I I DO NOT. IT WAS A GUESS. LOOK AT THE QUESTION, ATHENA.

Athena: I BELIEVE MY DAUGHTER.

Zeus: I BELIEVE MY SON.

VortexKubik: WHAT? DO I HAVE TO BE CALLED FUN SIZED JASON BECAUSE I'M YOUNGER?! ALSO, I AM YOUR SON?!

Jason: WAIT WHAT?

Zeus: I MEAN JASON GRACE.

VortexKubik: BUT... HE WASN'T TALKING.

Zeus: Is that true, Jason?

VortexKubik and Jason: YES.

Zeus: YOU ARE NOT JASON VORTEXKUBIK.

Jason: YES HE IS, DAD.

Zeus: YOU ARE A JASON?

VortexKubik: YES GET BACK TO THE TOPIC PLEASE.

*Clears throat.*

Athena: I STILL THINK YOU STALK MY CHILD, MORTAL.

VortexKubik: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU DO NOT STALK ME?

Athena *Mumbling to herself*: How did he know? I want him as my son.

Athena: I WILL KILL YOU, VORTEXKUBIK.

*Athena blasts a ray of destruction at me.*

*DELETE.*

*Spawn.*

Annabeth: Better. And you made a good point, VortexKubik.

Athena: I HATE TO ADMIT THIS BUT-

VortexKubik: I THOUGHT I DELETED YOU!

*Delete.*

*Athena has been banned from the server.*

VortexKubik: Good. She's gone. And I think she was going to say se does stalk me. Holy f***!


	15. Leo's Choice

**To Leo**

 **Do one of these: shut the f*** up for an hour, or say 100 lines about Percy. Example:**

 **1 line**

 **2 line, ect. -kittydj**

Leo: This is hard. I will...

Percy: COME ON LEO.

Leo: Shut up for an hour.

Percy: AWW, I WANTED TO BE RECOGNIZED, LEO.

Leo: ... using sign language: *Can't talk.*

Annabeth: He says he can't talk. But if I'm communicating his words, does that mean he's talking? But if he's following the rules, he can't talk. But is he talking? Because-

Percy: Really.

VortexKubik: YAY FOR PARADOXES.

Annabeth: OMG I LOVE PARADOXES. HEARD OF THE PRISONER HANGING PARADOX?

VortexKubik: YASSSS. ITS AMAZING I LIKE IT SO GOOD.

Annabeth: Hey? Kittydj? WHAT'S THE TIMER AT?

Kittydj: 9 minutes 47 seconds.

Leo *Sign Language*: WHEN IS THIS GOING TO STOP.

VortexKubik: WE ARE SO TORTUROUS.

*Later...*

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Leo: MY TIMER IS UP!

VortexKubik: THAT WAS JUST FRANK CURSING.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

VortexKubik: That's your timer.

Kittydj: AWWW... I MISSED HAVING LEO VALDEZ ON SILENT MODE... WAIT... CAN LEO INVENT THAT?

* * *

 **THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-MADE QUESTION, NOT COUNTING MY BROTHER! :) WILL TRY TO WRITE ONE MORE CHAPTER TODAY TO CELEBRATE.**


	16. Control

**To all demigods**

 **What if I told you I control you all? BECAUSE I DO. -VortexKubik**

Percy: Wait... what?

Jason: This has to be a joke.

Annabeth: I would take hime seriously, if I were you. He's been correct about a number of things... OH NOES WHY DOES I HAS TO BE THINKING LIKE DAT. I DON'T LIKE IT.

Athena: I am a god. You can't control me! Try!

VortexKubik: OK.

Athena: It's not- I AM A CHICKEN MONKEY! I AM A TURD! 1+1=3! What. Just. Happened.

Frank: I really don't think you can do- I WILL SAY BAD PUNS. THIS IS PUNNY.

VortexKubik: THATS ENOUGH. I TOLD YOU TO DO PUNS. YOU WILL DO _GOOD_ PUNS.

Frank: I DON'T KNOW ANY.

Hazel: You won't get away with brainwashing my boyfriend! I will- I WILL THROW AWAY MY BANANAS.

*Hazel throws away her bananas.*

Piper: _I WILL CHARMSPEAK YOU INTO_ \- KILL. IDIOT MODE. KILL.

VortexKubik: No, you will not.

Leo: I'm on fire!

VortexKubik: Leo Valdez, the one I cannot stand. Go die in a hole.

Leo: Im on- I WILL DIE IN A HOLE.

*Leo jumps into a hole.*

Jason: I will kill- OH! I WANNA JUMP OF A CLIFF! ELECTRICITY ON!

*Jason jumps off a cliff.*

Percy: Great. There goes my enemy. Dang it he can fly. Why can't he- I AM AQUAMAN I AM AQUAMAN.

Nico: You're going to hell, you- I WILL GO TO HELL I WILL GO TO HELL.

*Nico goes to hell.*

Annabeth: I told you guys.

Octavian: I can burn this guy! I will- I CANNOT BURN MYSELF, MUCH LESS ANYONE ELSE! I'M STILL REALLY DUMB!

Leo: Get rekt!

VortexKubik: That was fun.

Piper: Can you charmspeak? What control do you use?

VortexKubik: They're called publishing and editing rights. XD I tell you what to do.

* * *

 **I've made it so that the capital letters are the 'mind control'. Italics is Piper's charmspeak. Wow, long chapter. Writing this is fun.**

 **NOTE: There will be no more review challenges, so I will not ask you to actually review unless you decide to. CHAPTER 16!**


	17. Kronos Stalks You

**To Percy:**

 **Think about time. -VortexKubik**

Percy: OMG I SEE KRONOS HE IS STALKING ME.

Annabeth: WTH KRONOS GET OUT.

Kronos: I've stolen your valuables.

Hazel: I don't care. I can produce more.

Kronos: Wait... you can MAKE BANANAS.

Hazel: YOU STOLE MY BANANAS.

*Kronos makes an infinite loophole.*

Kronos: Wait... you can MAKE BANANAS.

Hazel: YOU STOLE MY BANANAS.

Kronos: Wait... you can MAKE BANANAS.

Hazel: YOU STOLE MY BANANAS.

Percy: I AM GONNA DIE.

Annabeth: BARF.

Kronos: I SEE YOUR FUTURE, ANNABETH. YOU WILL BARF MORE.

Annabeth: BARF BARF BARF BARF BARF IM OK

Percy: NO YOU NOT.

Annabeth: BARF

Kronos: STOP F***ING BARFING OR WE'LL ALL DROWN IN IT.

Percy: SHUT UP YOU'RE THE ONE CREATING AN INFINITE LOOPHOLE AROUND HER.

*Percy stabs Kronos 1,000,000,000,000,000 ect. (100 0s)

Percy: I HATE YOU KRONOS.

Annabeth: ME TOO.

Kronos: ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS PLAY...

Percy: ISN'T THAT THE F***ING PARODY OF LIKE CANDYLAND OR SOMETHING

* * *

 **IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING. I WILL POST AGAIN HOPEFULLY.**


	18. Family Reunion

**To Kronos, other Titans scrubs, Gaia, and Uranus**

 **Why don't you have a family reunion? -Chaos239**

Gaia: I don't have time for this; I'm dead.

Kronos: I'm busy watching Percy and Annabeth.

Percy: WHAT.

Uranus: WHO LET HIM IN? GET OUT!

*Uranus punches Percy out of the room.*

Uranus: Kronos! I STILL HATE YOU FOR KILLING ME!

Iapetus: I am Bob!

Hyperion: You still are a big butt.

Iapetus: Big butts are what I do! I want COOKIES!

Gaia: You will never.

Rhea: Man, I'm so thug life all day. I have them shades.

Gaia: I would say dear lord, but who is the lord above me?

Uranus: FORGET ABOUT ME, SUCKER?

*Grumbles.* Gaia: This is why we don't do family reunions. GET OUT OF MY LIFE, URANUS!

Uranus: I created you, ma'am.

Gaia: Wait... You're trans******?!

Uranus: Um... NO.

Iapetus: What is that? I have no idea.

Enceladus: It means you are both genders!

Iapedus: I understand. I think.

Enchaladas: WHO CHANGED MY NAME?

Leo: TEAM LEO!

Calypso and Echo: TEAM LEO!

Gaia: I HATE FAMILY REUNIONS! I HAVEN'T GONE TO ONE SINCE I WAS 200 YEARS OLD BECAUSE OF THIS.


	19. Best Mortal Parent?

**To everyone**

 **Who is the best mortal parent? -VortexKubik**

Percy: MY MOM

Jason: MY MOM... IS SHIT. SHE IS A BITCH AND SO IS HERA.

Meg: PERCY'S MOM SHE MAKE DA GOOD FOOD.

Apollo: SEVEN LAYER DIP!

Annabeth: I DON'T CARE! MY DAD IS BOSS HE HAS A HELECOPTER MODIFIED WITH MACHINE GUSZ!

Percy's Mom: Who wants cookies?

Everyone: ME! ME!

Percy: I tell ya she the boss.

Percy's Mom (I'll call her Sally): AND JELLY BEANS! *Hands out treats.*

Calypso: OMG YOU F***ING STILL HAS THE FLOWER I HAS GAVE YOU?

Percy: YAS.

Sally: ACTUALLY THAT WAS ME, ANNABETH WANTED TO KILL IT.

Annabeth: :'(

*Calypso kills Annabeth*

Annabeth: Ouch? Was that supposed to hurt?

Calypso: I just stabbed you with a knife in the head.

Hazel: Horrible mother here.

Frank: MINE IS DED.

Nico: Mine is died too.

Meg: MINE IS F***ING TOO!

Annabeth: You know, that's not neccisarily good...

Meg: SCREW YOU, ANNABETH!


	20. Double Challenge

**NOTE: THIS IS ONE CHAPTER WITH TWO CHALLENGES.**

 **CHALLENGE 1: Watch-**

 **Annabeth: I HATE CHALLENGES.**

 **Leo: DEAL WITH IT.**

 **TO THE 7 PLUS IRIS, TV, ARION, AND TYSON**

 **Challenge: Watch My Little Pony for 10 hours. Go.**

Frank: MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!

TV and Frank: My Little Pony...

Jason: Friendship is magic...

Annabeth: OMG! IT'S RAINBOW DASH! :O

Iris: YASSS. RAINBOW DASH.

Percy: I like the purple one.

All: WHAT. Do you mean Twilight Sparkle?

TV: Here is Princess Celestia...

Hazel: SHE NOT A PONY.

Arion: *In horse* She's F***ING PRETTY I F***ING WANT HER, AND THE ASIAN FAT GUY IS GOING TO HELP ME OR I WILL KICK THE S*** OFF OF HIS LITTLE CANADIAN A**.

Frank: HELL NO.

*Arion stomps Frank to death.*

Frank: Fine. *Turns into Princess Celestia.*

Arion: WTF.

Everyone: HOLY F*** FRANK YOU ARE A PONY UNICORN THINGY.

Percy: MY LITTLE PONY...

Frank: YASS.

Leo: HE BE VERY THE SEXY.

Annabeth: I STILL LIKE THE RAINBOW DASHY.

Percy: ... Imagine Tyson's response to this.

All: ...

Tyson: FRANK IS A PONY!

TV: FRIENDSSSSSSSSSS...

Tyson: SO MANY PONIES IN THE TV.

Rainbow: RAINBOWZ I WANT DAT RAINBOWZ.

Percy: I actually hate My Little Pony.

* * *

 **YAY I HAVE OVER 1,000 VIEWS. CHAPTER 20 CHALLENGE COMING UP...**

* * *

 **Leo: Wait, there's more?**

 **Annabeth: WHAT DID YOU EXPECT, RETARD?**

 **TO THE 7 AND SUMARBRANDER AND IVLIVS AND MAGNUS**

 **Challenge 2: Swap weapons. No trading. Do it for 24 hours.**

Annabeth: GIVE ME THE CHING CHONG CHINA HOLE KNIFE. *Grabs her knife from Tartarus.

Percy: WAAAA GIVE ME MY SWORD OR I KILL. I WILL TAKE A... I WILL HAS A SPEAR? CLARISSE'S SPEAR?

VortexKubik: IF YOU NO BEHAVE, I SUMMON THE KIM JONG UN TO BLOW YOU UP.

Leo: ISN'T THAT A PARODY OR SOMETHING? ALSO I DOESN'T USE A WEAPON.

Hazel: HE BE MEANING YOU TOOL BELT GIVE IT UP SIR.

Leo: :'( WADDABOUT FESTUS? I WANNA FESTUS.

Jason: Easy. I want IVLIVS BACK. GIMMIE. *Jason puts together Ivlivs.* YAY WE IS BACK TOGETHER.

Ivlivs: :)

Jason: YOU CAN TALKING.

Ivlivs: 3 IM SO COOL.

Sumarbrander: IM SO BETTA.

Ivlivs: I CAN TURN INTO A COIN AND A F***ING SPEAR B****.

Sumarbrander: SO WUT B****.

Magnus: NOOOOO DOES I HAVE TO.

VortexKubik: YASSS I BE SO EVIL.

Magnus: I WANT DA AXE PLZ.

Hazel: I REALLY DONT CARE JUST GIMME ANODER SWORD.

Frank: IT WOULD BE COOL IF I COULD... HAS KRONOS' SCYTHE.

* * *

 **OMG THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT. RIGHT NOW, I'M TRYING TO DECIDE WHETHER TO ADD THE CHARACTERS FROM MY OTHER STORY IN HERE. IF YOU GIVE ME ENOUGH SUPPORT I WILL. PLZ REVIEW. I WILL NOT POST ON MY OTHER STORY BECUZ Piggi123 NEEDS TO CATCH UP. :) THX.**


	21. Death Day

**To Nico**

 **Death Day is off?! Awwww. *Sadly puts knives and swords away.* -kittydj**

Nico: You're kidding, right?

Annabeth: She's serious.

Nico: I WANNA KILL LEO.

Jason: You're always trying to kill me, because... PERNICO FOR THE WIN!

Nico: I can't even kill you today. :'(

Jason: PERNICO PERNICO PERNICO NICO IS GAY.

Percy: WHAT IS A PERNICO?

Jason: It's Nico likes you!

Percy: Whaddya mean by like me. I know he's been hiding in my closet for the past 5 days, but whaddya mean?

*Nico runs into Percy's room.*

Percy: He's hiding again.

Leo: GIVE ME MY TOOLBELT BACK.

*I hand back all of their weapons.*

Nico: IS DEATH DAY STILL OFF?

Percy: YASSSS.

Kittydj: YASSSS.

Jason: YASSSS.

Annabeth: What is a "Yassss?"

Percy: LOOK WHO'S CALLING WHO A RETARD. AND ITS NOT "A" YASSSS.

Nico: IS DEATH DAY STILL OFF!?

Jason: HOW MANY YASSSSES YOU YOU NEED?

Piper: YASSSS.

Kittydj: YASSSS.

VortexKubik: YASSSS.

Will: YASSSS.

Leo: YASSSS.

Frank: MY LITTLE PONY

Hazel: BANANANANANANANANANANANA

Frank: Why is it always a banana?

Hazel: :( BANANA.

 **AGAIN, CENSORED.**

Banana: Why does she always do that?

All: BARF BARF BARF.


	22. Blue Cookies

**To Percy:**

 **What if there were blue fish cookies? And a blue cookie sclupting made out of Annabeth, would you eat them? The sclupted cookies are twice the size of Annabeth. -UntimelyDisease**

Percy: COOKIE. I IS DA COOKIE MONSTA GIMME DA COOKY.

Annabeth: I'm done sculpting them!

*Annabeth dips them in blue sauce.*

Percy: COOKIE.

*Percy stuffs his face.*

Percy: YUM YUM. MORE COOOOOOOKIE PLZ.

*Annabeth hands Percy a blue fish cookie.*

Percy: Poor little fishy. COOOOOOOOOOOOKIE YOU HAS ANYMORE OF DEM SCULPTUREZ.

Annabeth: I'm done sculpting them!

*Annabeth dips them in blue sauce.*

Percy: COOKIE.

*Percy stuffs his face.*

Percy: YUM YUM. MORE COOOOOOOKIE PLZ.

*Annabeth hands Percy a blue fish cookie.*

Percy: Poor little fishy. COOOOOOOOOOOOKIE YOU HAS ANYMORE OF DEM SCULPTUREZ.

Annabeth: Done.

Kronos: I LOOPHOLED YOU. ANNABETH GIVE ME DA COOKIE.

Percy: I WILL KILL YOU WITH AN ANNABETH COOKIE!

*Percy picks up the cookie and slams it into Kronos' mouth, choking him to death.*

Percy: YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA!

Annabeth: Man, these cookies are dangerous. I probably should stop.

Percy: I MUST FINISH DA COOKIE. Elmo's World. Lala, lala, lala, lala, ELMO'S WORLD!

* * *

 **This chapter was especially fun to make.**


	23. Random Stuff

**To Nico:**

 **What if Pernico ACTUALLY happened, and Percabeth didn't, and Leo and Frank switched places, and Frank then switched places with Piper, and Jason turned out to really be Bianca in a disguise, and she was secretly a Goddess, what would you do? I make up random questions,** **lol. -UntimelyDisease**

Nico: Wait... WHAT? THATS WHY JASON IS SUCH A KREPPY STALKER.

Percy: BROMANCE TIME!

Annabeth: I STILL *HEART* LUKEEEEE HE BE ALIVE BETCH.

Piper: ENCHALADAS! TOFU TACOZ!

Leo: Gosh darn, Piper. Calm the bajesus down.

Frank: Hazel, make me a BANANANANANANANANA pie!

Hazel: COMING RIGHT UP, SIR.

Jason: I AM BIANCA, BETCHES!

*Jason takes off his costume.*

Bianca: IM ALSO A GODDESS, BETCH NICO I H8 U I ALWAYS WISHED U WER NEVA BORN

Nico: WHERE BE THA JASON?

Jason: I B DEAD BETCH YOU KILLED ME EXACTLY 382,581 TIMES FOR THE PERNICO BROMANCE.

Nico: You can't even remember your own age, yet you remember the amount of times you died. Holy **** YOU LITTLE ****

 **NICO CAN ALSO DO A VERY GOOD SENSORED MOMENT.**

 ***We are currently flying over the rainbow. Please return later.***

Nico: Well, that trip was fun. I LOVE HASING BIANCA BAC.

VortexKubik: BETCH, THIS IS A FALSE REALITY.

* * *

 **Wow! I HAS about 1500 views and 15 reviews! THX guys!**


	24. LEO IS DAD?

**Before this chapter begins, I'd like to give a shout out to some of the people that helped me along with this story, The Demigod Conspiracies. Thanks, guys!**

 **First off, kittydj, for showing me this web and sparking my interest**

 **Piggi123 for giving me the first questions.**

 **UntimelyDisease for bombarding me with questions. (I think that's good?)**

 **Everyone, for your support in this series.**

 **Etc, Etc. Now, to your chapter.**

* * *

 **To Percy: What if Leo was your momma? And Leo rejected Calypso? Piper was a ninja that mastered kung fu, karate, and has the powers to shoot carrots out of her hands, and has a carrot sword and mastered greek and roman fighting techniques! :D -UntimelyDisease**

Percy: HOLY MOTHER.

Leo: THATS ME, DARLING.

Percy: HOLY MOTHER WHO IS MY MOM IF HE HATE CALYCALY

Annabeth: Hi dear! Are you ready for school?

Percy: FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU.

Calypso: Let's go on that date we planned, OK?

Percy: ... HOLY SHITTTTTTT

Jason: THIS IS SO F***ING WRONG.

Piper: HIYA! CARROTS OR LIFE!

Jason: Told ya.

Piper: GIVE ME LIBERTY OR GIVE ME A BUNDLE OF CARROTS!

Benedict Arnold: I SAID THAT.

Piper: CARROT MODE

*Piper shoots carrots out of her hands and swallows them whole.*

Jason: WTFWTFWTFWTF GET ME OUTTA HERE.

Frank: THIS IS MORE TERRIFYING THAN HAZEL AND BANANAZ.

Hazel: WUT WUT WUT WUT WUT WUT.

Jason: HOLY SHIT PLZ TURN DIS BACK TO THE NORMALS.


	25. Leo War

**To Hazel:**

 **What if Sammy Valdez was still alive? -VortexKubik**

Hazel: ... ... ...

Hazel: Wouldn't Leo be dead?

*Leo goes poof and disappears.*

Hazel: HOLY SHIST

Frank: WHAT THE FRICK

Sammy: HORSE HORSE HORSE HORSE.

*Sammy climbs on a horse.*

Sammy: FRANK IS A BITCH FRANKIE IS A BUTT.

Frank: When did he become insane?

Hazel: He always was.

Sammy: RUDOLPH THE RED NOZED REINDEER

Leo *From a galaxy far far away...* HELP ME SAMMY IS INSANE

Sammy: CHIKEN IDK HOU TOO SPEL PLEAZE HALP.

Frank: HEL...WEL NO I SHALL NOT CUSS.

Hazel: ARION PLZ COME AND TRAMPLE SAMMY FOR ME PLZ I AM GOING TO DIE HE IS INSANE.

*Arion stomps the F*** out of Sammy.*

Arion: YOU ARE A B****

Hazel: I NEVA MISSED YOU GO BACK TO TARTARUS AND GO TO HELL BETCH.

Sammy: :(

Hazel: YOU ALSO SOLD THE DIAMOND YOU GOT FROM ME AND KILLED ME BETCH I WILL GET PLUTO HERE.

Pluto: FOLLOW ME SAMMY.

*Pluto takes Sammy to the underworld.*

Hazel: LEO IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN SAMMY DAT BETCH. HE RETARDED.

Jason: HATERS GOTTA HATE XD XD XD XD

Piper: WHERE B DA LEO

Percy: I MISS HIS SARCASM *Sarcastically*

Annabeth: BETCH YOU GET WHAT YOU WISH FOR.

Leo: IM BACK BETCHES! MISS ME?

* * *

 **Leo, my answer is no. I'm talking for everyone else too.**

 **Leo: :(**

 **XD LEO GETS WRECKED, HAZEL H8S SAMMY, THERE BE SOMETHING WRONG.**


	26. We're Going On A Trip (Little Einsteins)

**First off, I'm sorry for not posting for like 2 days. I took a small break. I'm back with the next chapter.**

 **To the 7**

 **If you could go anywhere, where would it be? -VortexKubik**

Percy: I'm pretty sure I already answered this to Hermes on Annabeth and I's first date... let's go to Paris again.

Annabeth: Let's go. I think. But I always wanted to go to the Parthenon.

Jason: Hmm... I want to go to Rome, I guess...

Piper: I want to go back to Boreas' palace. Then I can beat the F*** over and over and over and over and over and over and over again out of that B**** Khione.

Leo: Good idea. Let's go.

*Leo and Piper teleport over to Boreas' palace.*

Piper: YOU LITTLE B**** KHIONE I WILL BEAT THE F*** OUT OF YOU YOU LITTLE BASTARD.

Leo: I H8 YOU LITTLE B**** AND I WILL MURDER U.

*Piper and Leo beat the hell out of Khione*

Khione: :(

Frank: Let's go to CHINAAAAAAAAA.

Hazel: IS THERE A BANANANANANANA LAND?

Frank: ...

*Runs away.*

* * *

 **I'm back. Sorry for not posting. :D Plz review!**


	27. Dam Puns

**To Percy and Thalia**

 **Dam puns. NOW. -VortexKubik**

Thalia: HOLY SHIT ITS BEEN SO _DAM_ LONG.

*Everyone groans.*

All: HA. HA. HA. NO.

Percy: HOLY _DAM_ SHIT.

Nico: I hate this.

Annabeth: _DAM_ DUDE WHY YOU BE SO GLUM.

Jason: GODS OF OLYMPUS STOP THIS _DAM_ TORTURE.

Hazel: WE'VE GOT A _DAM_ HOLE GIMMIE THE BANANA TO FILL IT IN.

Frank: A _DAM_ FISH JUST SWAM INTO THE TOILETS.

Leo: NO THEY DIDN'T

Frank: YAS DEY DID.

Leo: _DAM,_ DUDE. YOU NO LYING.

Nico: STOP THIS FUCKING MADNESS.

Will: NICO STOP BEING A _DAM_ ANTAGONIST.

Nico: SHUT. UP.

Percy: WHAT IS _DAM_ WRONG WITH YOU?

Nico: THE FACT THAT YOU ARE STILL DOING THESE PUNS!

Percy: o.O

Annabeth: o.O

Jason: o.O

Thalia: _DAM_ DANIEL.

Jason: XD SIS PLZ STOP.

Thalia: DON'T CALL ME SIS.

Jason: DON'T BE A BETCH.

Thalia: DON'T CALL ME A BETCH.

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **Civil War (Jason and Thalia)**

*Both draw weapons.*

Piper: HOLY SHIT.

Percy: I'd rather fight Jason.

*Thalia beats Jason.*

Jason: :'(


	28. Challenge 3

**Thx for over 2,000 views!**

 **To the 7 minus Annabeth**

 **Challenge: Throw Annabeth's notes around and don't get killed! -VortexKubik**

 **Annabeth: ;( IM WATCHING YOU.**

Jason: Umm...

Annabeth: *Glares*

Jason: I'm out... Also, are you a stalker?

Leo: Umm... YAS SHE IS.

Nike: GIVE ME YOUR 110%!

Frank: OK.

*Frank turns into a spider (A big one too,) and shuffles through Annabeth's notes.*

Annabeth: F*** F*** F*** F***!

*Annabeth runs away.*

Leo: YA SHE GONE.

*Everyone flings Annabeth's notes in the air.*

Percy: YA YA YA YA YA YA!

Jason: YA YA YA YA YA YA!

Piper: Umm... Guys shes here and wantsta kill us.

*Everyone runs.*

*Annabeth notices the spider.*

Annabeth: F*** F*** F*** F***!

*Annabeth runs away.*

Hazel: Lets do this who volunteers to throw these off the ship?

Leo: MEEEEE! *Leo throws Annabeth's notes.*

Annabeth: MY NOTES HOW COULD YOU.

* * *

 **Part Two**

 **Blaming.**

Leo: IT WAS HAZEL'S IDEA.

Hazel: FRANK WAS THE SPIDER.

Frank: JASON AND PERCY WERE THE FIRST TO MESS IT UP.

Jason and Percy: VORTEXKUBIK THOUGHT OF THIS CHALLENGE.

VortexKubik: You know, I have Sam and Lucy behind me, because they're my characters. And trust me, If I wanted to I could wreck you.

Percy: TRY ME BETCH.

[DELETED PERCY]

Jason: WOW.

*Percy is gone.*


	29. Recovering Percy

**Well, this is going to be a special chapter. I will write a story about Percy after I delete him. This is Percy's POV.**

I was having a conversation with this guy, and suddenly I appeared here. There's nothing except for white around here. I honestly wonder where I am. A world of infinite boredom. I must stay here forever, waiting to get out. It's empty here. I miss you, Annabeth.

 **YAYAYAYAYAYA no more. KK this is the normal thing.**

 **To the 7 minus Percy**

 **I SHALL NOT (maybe) BRING PERCY BACK.**

Annabeth: WHY WHY WHY YOU BETCH GIVE ME A PERCY BACK NOW.

Jason: I actually like it better without him here.

Piper: It's a lot more calm...

Leo: AND HE'S NOT HOT STUFF TEAM LEO FOR THE WIN!

Frank: Can you please switch Percy with Leo? Leo's more of a *****.

*Frank is confused.*

Frank: ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO DO THAT EVERY TIME I ****ING CURSE.

Leo: Yup. #BUUULLLLLLLL BULL BULL BULL HORN BETCH.

VortexKubik: I SHALL TELL YOU WHAT HE SAID. "I miss you, Annabeth."

Piper: LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE.

Annabeth: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa...?

VortexKubik: FINE I WILL RELEASE PERCY.

 **Percy's POV again.**

The world flashes around me. Suddenly, I'm sitting in my cabin. Annabeth tackles me in a hug. I'm finally out of that world. But, who knows if this is an illusion.

 **Thx guys! If you like this, review! I might do more of these. :D**


	30. Challenge 4

**Chapter 30 Challenge**

 **Note: From now on, each challenge will be 20 chapters, not 10. Credit to all the singers whose songs I used. The weird type is Percy's bad singing. Extra long chapter.**

 **To Percy**

 **Percy: WHY ME**

 **Challenge: Sing a few songs.**

Percy: :( I can't make one up.

VortexKubik: SING A F***ING SONG THAT IS COMPLETED.

Percy: I dunno...

VortexKubik: JUST F***ING SING "Give Me A Sign" By Breaking Benjamin (One of my favs.)

*VortexKubik passes Percy the lyrics."

Percy: DeAD StaR SHIne LiGHT Up THE SkY.

Annabeth: MAKE IT STOP!

 **To the 7 minus Percy**

 **Challenge: Listen to Percy sing a few songs.**

Percy: i'M AlL OuT Of BrEAth MY WalLs ArE CloSinG INnnnnnNNN...

Jason: I H8 PERCY EVEN MORE NOW.

Percy: DaYS Go BYEYEYEYEYE... GiVE mE a SiGN...

Piper: OMG OMG OMG LET ME F***ING SING.

Percy: CoME BaCK tO tHe eND, tHE SHerPeRD oF tHE DamNEd...

VortexKubik: First verse done...

*Everyone's ears are bleeding.*

LATER...

Percy: I'm done with the first song.

VortexKubik: HERE. *Shoves Percy the lyrics for the song, "Impossible"

Percy: I ReMEMbeR YeARz AgOOOOO... SomEOnE ToLD mE I ShouLD tAkE CauTION wHEN It CoMES To LOvE...

Leo: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HELP ME!

Percy: I dID i dID... AnD You WeRE sTRonG aNd I waS nOt... My IllUSiOn, my MisTaKE...

Hazel: You sure did make a mistake doing this...

Later...

Percy: DONE.

*Everyone is dead.* (JK)

Jason: Ugh.

VortexKubik: LAST SONG!

*Hands Percy the lyrics for "Let it Rock".*

Percy: I SeE yoUR dIRTy FaCE... HiGH beHInD YeRR CoLLAr...

Frank: I thought I hated Leo, but Percy... His singing is a new level of annoyance.

Percy: wHaT iS DOnE iN vAiNnnn... tRUth is HaRD tO SwALLow...

Later...

Percy: I'm done.

Annabeth: FINALLY.


	31. Ms Annabeth

**UntimelyDisease published a story about Carrot Ninja Piper (chapter 24). It was his/her idea. :D Check it out.**

 **To Annabeth**

 **Go ahead and geek out with Jason about workbooks or something. No one will kill you. -VortexKubik (Once again, I will be messing with their nicknames.)**

Annabeth: OH YAY. WANT DA TEXTBOOK?

Jason: AHHH I SEE DA WISDOM.

*Jason goes and works the textbooks.*

Jason: :D I LIKE DA TEXTBOOK.

Piper: Ugh. REALLY JASON?!

Jason: YASSSSS, MADAM PIPPER.

Madam Pipper: UGHGHGHGHG YOU HACKERS YOU ARE S***.

Frank: KK, Madam?

Annabeth: YAYAYAYAYYAY.

Percy: Madam Pipper, how are your feels?

Madam Pipper: GOD SCREW YOU JASON.

Sir Jasson: YAYAYAYAYAY I LICK THIS.

Annabeth: o.O REALLY JASSON YOU LIKE TEXTBOOK YOU CANNOT SPELL.

Sir Jasson: I licked this.

*Holds up textbook.*

Ms. Annabeth: I IS YER TEACHER OPEN UP TO PAGE 78 AND DO A BUNCH OF ALGEBRA.

Sir Jasson: THANK YA MAAM.

Madam Pipper: YAS I WILL TAKE DA LESSON TOO.

*Sir Jason and Madam Pipper do work.*

Ms. Annabeth: YA YA YA YA YA YA YA. DO YO WORK WORK WORK.

*Sir Jason and Madam Pipper do more work.*

* * *

 **Thx for about 2700 views!**


	32. Stereotype

**Very stereotype chapter. (Asian eyes. :D)**

 **To Frank**

 **Can you see? You are Asian. -VortexKubik**

Frank: HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Jason: Umm... you're Asian you know...

Frank: AND YOU AND ANNABETH ARE BLONDIES YOU ARE DUMB.

Annabeth: BETCH I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE _WISDOM_ GODDESS-

Percy: -AND YOU STILL CAN'T GET OVER AN 80 ON THE SPELLING TESTS.

Annabeth: :(

Athena: WHY YOU NO GET 100 ON YOU SPELL TESTS?

Percy: WHY ARE YOU USING BAD GRAMMAR?

Athena: :(

Frank: I CAN NOT SEE!

Nike: GIVE ME YOUR 110% BETCHES!

Leo: I HAVE PERFECTED THE DEATH BALL! NIKE TRY IT!

Nike: OK?

*Leo presses a button on a ball and puts on earmuffs.*

Little ball: *Sounds like Frank.* FUCK

Nike: AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH

*Nike blows up.*

Leo: DEAD NOW BITCH.

Nike: YAS YAS YAS YAS YOU WIN.

*Hands Leo a laurel wreath.*

Frank: I want a participation award!

Hazel: ME TOO! CAN IT BE A BANANANANA TROPHY?

Frank: Umm...

Jason: Umm... NO.

Nico: YOUR BANANAS ARE IN CHINA.

*Nico throws the bananas to China.*

Hazel: WA WA WA WA :(

Nico: You're so stereotype.

Percy: I hate you bitch.

Nico: I LOVE YOU PERCY

Everyone: GAY GAY GAY.

* * *

 **Chapter 32 finished! :D**


	33. Frazeleo?

**To Frazel and Leo:**

 **Frazeleo? -UntimelyDisease.**

Frank: I'm gay?

Leo: I'm gay?

Hazel: Really?

Frank: Do I have to?

Leo: Do I have to?

Hazel: Really?

Annabeth: Really? Do they have to? This feels incorrect.

Jason: I reallly didn't think a Praetor should be gay.

Percy: Nico is gay with Will!

Reyna: Nico.

Nico: I hate Will.

Frank: Fine. I'm not a gay man. I'm with Hazel. NO ONE LIKES YOU LEO.

Hazel: Then how will he be in our relationship?

Leo: Bromance?

Frank: HELL NO.

Leo: We both fight over Hazel?

Frank: HELL NO.

Leo: THEN WHAT DO WE F***ING DO.

Frank: GET OUTTA HERE.

Hazel: GET OUTTA HERE.

Leo: No bromance?

Hazel: I HATE FRAZELEO.

Frank: MAKE IT FRAZEL AGAIN.

Hazel: PLEASE. DO. IT.

Annabeth: Actually, I think the rules of New Rome don't prevent gay marriage... BLA BLA BLA, BLA BLA BLA, Law number 26... BLA BLA BLA, Freedom of speech...

Everyone: Zzz... Zzz...

LATER...

*Everyone is asleep.*

Annabeth: Finally. No more Frazeleo madness.

* * *

 **I will not be posting for the next 2 weeks or so because I'm going to Atlanta. Thx for understanding! -VortexKubik.**


	34. Hello From Atlanta

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

 **Hey guys. I'm in Atlanta, Georgia on a vacation, and I've managed to get a hold of a computer. I can't write, because my cousin is here, and I have to 'entertain' her. But this is a small chapter now? I guess?**

Percy: Isn't Atlanta where Kate and Porky live?

Annabeth: I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHO IS PORKY AND KATE.

Frank: THE BIG KOI WAS ME I IS SO COOL.

*Frank turns into a koi fish.*

Leo: HALLO MR. CHINESE NOT CHINESE HANDCUFFS ASIAN CANADIAN!

Frank: :( Y U GOTTA B LIKE DAT.

Piper: *Charmspek* GO KILL YOURSELF LEO.

Leo: GOOD IDEA.

*Leo kills himself.*


	35. I'm Back

**Hi guys, I'm back from my vacation so I can write now. Here's your chapter!**

 **To the 7 and Nico: What was your most horrible experience? -VortexKubik**

Percy: Um... I really don't want to talk about it.

Leo: TARTA-

Annabeth: DON'T YOU SAY THAT F***ING WORD, LEO.

Nico: EXACTLY. OR I WILL SEND YOU TO OGYGIA.

Leo: THAT'S A GOOD THING! TARTARUS!

Nico: YOU LITTLE BETCH.

*Nico shadow travels Leo to Ogygia and leaves him there.*

Nico: I hate bottles and also half of the other stuff in the world, like my dad, any sort of physical contact-

*Mumbling to himself.*

Nico: I also hate Cupid for having me admit my f***ing crush with Percy.

*Jason overhears.*

Jason: OH MY GODS PERNICO MOMENT SO HARD.

Piper: YAS I KNEW IT.

Nico: JUST WAIT TILL DEATH DAY YOU WILL DIE.

Hazel: What does 'so hard' mean anyways?

Frank: Well, so hard means-

Leo: *By iris message* YOUR D***, FRANK.

Hazel: That's something I understand.

Jason: o.O DAMN WHAT DO YOU DO WITH YOUR BANANAS ANYWAY.

 **VortexKubik: Um... Let's not.**

Hazel: 'Kay then.

Jason: When's Leo coming back, anyway?

Nico: I plan to leave him there till he dies. XD

Leo: WHY.

Nico: STAY THERE.

 **Sorry for the long break in which I wasn't writing chapters, but here you go! Plz review!**

 **Leo: SOMEONE GET ME OFF OF THIS ISLAND.**


	36. Shut Up and Dance

**First, I'd like to do a disclaimer: THE SONG IS NOT MINE. ALL THE CREDIT TO WALK THE MOON.**

 **To the gods: Go to Camp Half-Blood and sing 'Shut Up and Dance.' -Guest**

Apollo: OH YA YA YA YA YA.

Athena: He's going to be the only one enjoying this.

Persephone: Um... NO.

Artemis: If he's going, I'm not.

Zeus: All of us?

Aphrodite: I'm busy shopping. I'll be back in a millennia.

Piper: MOM.

Aphrodite: Fine.

The 9 muses: Can we do it too?

Ares: WHOEVER THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA WILL BE SKEWERED.

Guest: Um...

VortexKubik: Um...

Ares: I WILL PULVERIZE YOU TWO!

VortexKubik: Try me.

*Ares charges at VortexKubik and Guest. VortexKubik hits a button and Ares disappears.*

DELETED ARES FROM THE WORLD

Frank: THANK THE GODS.

 **LATER AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD DURING THE CAMPFIRE...**

Sam (Me in disguise): FRANK DO YOU KNOW WHEN THEY'RE COMING.

Frank: NO.

Apollo: HI! WE ARE HERE TO SING TO YOU. HEY... WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE? WHATEVER.

*The whole camp groans.*

Annabeth: They couldn't have gone to Camp Jupiter instead?

*Apollo sings the song and I'm not going to bother writing the lyrics.*

EVERYONE IS DEAD.


	37. Slave

**To Annabeth**

 **Why is Leo your slave? -VortexKubik**

 **Hazel: Slavery isn't nice. :(**

Annabeth: He's my slave?

Leo: I'm her slave?

Annabeth: YAY

Leo: NOO

Annabeth: Make me a sandwich. NOW.

Leo: NO.

Annabeth: I WILL KILL THE ARGO YOU MAKE AND THA FESTUS YOU HAS TOO AND THROW YOU INTO DA OCEAN.

Jason: Damn.

Leo: :'( Y U Gotta B Like Dat

*Leo makes her a sandwich.*

Piper: DANG IT WHY IS LEO NOT MY SLAVE.

Leo: I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR SLAVE PIPER.

Annabeth: YOU WILL BE THE 7 DEMIGODS' SLAVES YOU LITTLE BETCH.

Leo: F*** U.

Annabeth: I HAS MY KNIFE I WILL CUT THROUGH FESTUS' HEAD SO SHUT UP.

Leo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

5 hours later...

Leo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Jason: GO JUMP OFF OF A CLIFF. ACTUALLY, I WANT YOU TO DO MY HOMEWORK.

Leo: NO.

Jason: YES YOU LITTLE BETCH OR I WILL KILL BOTH YOU AND THE SHIP WITH FIRE.

*Jason holds up a nuke with the wind and lights a match near the string (Its a special nuke.)*

Leo: NO PLZ NO PLZ NO PLZ NO PLZ NO

Kronos: LOOPHOLE!

VortexKubik: LET ME LOOPHOLE YOUR ASS. (SON OF KRONOS.)

*Loopholes Kronos.*

Kronos: WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA-...

5 HOUR LATER

Kronos: WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA- :(

 **I wrote a story about myself being a son of Kronos, but I'm not going to write it here in fanfic.**


	38. Ways to Kill the Little Betch

**Annabeth: Who's the little betch?**

 **VortexKubik: Octavian.**

 **Everyone: YAY I WAS HOPING FOR THIS DAY TO COME!**

 **Octavian: :(**

 **Jason: WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FEELING, YOU BASTARD.**

 **To the 7: Octavian is alive again. How do you want to kill him?**

Leo: I WILL BURN HIM TILL HE SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTS THEN TURN HIM INTO A F***ING FIREBALL AND LAUNCH HIM TO PLUTO, GET IT CAUGHT IN THE GRAVITY AND SEND HIM TO HELL OR TARTARUS.

Annabeth: OHHH GOOD IDEA.

Jason: CAN'T I JUST THROW HIM OFF A CLIFF?

Leo: COMPROMISE: I GET TO BURN HIM, TURN HIM INTO A FIREBALL, THEN WE GO DOWN TO ARACHNE'S CAVERN AND THROW HIM DOWN!

Jason: YAS. :D

Leo: YAS. :D

Hazel: F*** YOU, YOU LITTLE BALL SIZED B**** B**** B****

Octavian: But I'm not one!

Frank: *Singing.* IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS.

Leo: BURN BETCH.

 **Our comments, (some I guessed.)**

Piggi123: Ocavian, you are !($)%*(*%(!*()!$[']!

VortexKubik: So true. GO DIE IN A HOLE OCTAVIAN.

NicoDG (My friend): DEATH TO OCTAVIAN.

Kittydj: SADIE, CARTER, WE ARE IN DIRE NEED OF YOUR SERVICES TO MUTILATE THIS BOY WHO HAS HARMED PERCY AND ANNABETH. MAGNUS, THIS GUY HURT YOUR COUSIN. LET'S RIP OUT HIS GUTS AND LEAVE HIS BLEEDING BODY TO THE VULTURES!

UntimelyDisease: RIP HIS TEETH OUT SLOWLY AND THEN MAKE A KNIFE OUT OF THEM AND USE IT TO STAB HIM WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!

ThatsTrue: Midnight will kill you later.

 **Yay! Time to kill him!**

*Leo lights a fire and puts a stake over it and placing Octavian on it.*

Leo: SO FUN.

*Annabeth readies an onager.*

Annabeth: REVENGE.

*Octavian is on fire and Jason flies them all to Europe and land in Arachne's cave.*

Jason: CAN WE KILL HIM YET?

*Percy loads Octavian into the onager and fires him into Pluto.

Octavian: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

 **LATER...**

*Octavian falls out of the sky and drops into Tartarus where he dies a slow and painful death.*

Percy: Was that real?

VortexKubik: Yes.

Everyone: YAY!

 **Long chapter. After seeing how many views I had yesterday, I want to say THANK YOU to everyone. If I get, lets say 40 total reviews, I can write a chapter about Octavian's tortures in Tartarus. :D It will be fun!**


	39. Banana

**BEFORE YOU READ HIS PARAGRAPH, I MUST TELL YOU IT IS VERY GRAPHIC SO IF YOU'RE YOUNG DON'T READ IT. PLZ.**

 **I've given my warning.**

 **Why is the banana part censored? -VortexKubik (kittydj actually asked me this and I gave her a straight answer...) [AND OR]**

 **Bananas. -CocoIzYumy (Guest)**

 **To Hazel**

Hazel: WHAT. YOU AND KITTYDJ DISCUSSED MY BANANA ISSUES?

Frank: WHY ARE YOU STALKING HER.

VortexKubik: I DO NOT YOU LIAR.

Kittydj: NOR I.

Percy: I BELIEVE WHOEVER ANNABETH BELIEVES.

Annabeth: I BELIEVE VORTEXKUBIK. HE'S ALWAYS RIGHT.

Leo: I BELIEVE FRAZEL!

Hazel: I WILL NOT TELL.

VortexKubik: YES YOU WILL!

Hazel: _I STICK IT UP MY HOLE AND- *CENSORED*. PLEASE DON'T ASK._

Annabeth: BARF BARF. I barfed out my stomach.

Will: SHE NEEDS SURGERY.

Annabeth: I DO NOT.

*Annabeth swallows her stomach.*

Annabeth: BETTER.

Will: HOLY F*** WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MADAM.

Annabeth: I DO IT. NO JUDGE.

Nico: SHE IS DEAD. NO SHE NOT.

Thalia: WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT.

Percy: ARE YOU A SEA CUCUMBER? THEY BARF UP THEIR GUTS. I THINK.

Annabeth: You betch. WHAT DO YOU THINK!?

Percy: I THINK YOU ARE A SEA CUCUMBER.

Annabeth: IDIOT.

 **Plz don't flame me in the comments for disturbing you. This chapter was pre-made and we only need one more review to get that special chapter I was talking about. So plz review! :)**


	40. Torture Challenge

**Hey guys! Thanks for over 40 reviews! You now have your chapter about that 'betch' Octavian. Enjoy!**

 **Torturing Octavian in Tartarus -VortexKubik (Special) [Also, please ignore the spacing.]**

 **CHAPTER 40**

Octavian knew he was dead. And that was a good thing for just about everyone else in the world. Leo had strapped a GoPro to Octavian, and it was giving live feed from Tartarus. (Why a GoPro, Leo?)

* * *

Leo: Because I'm a SPECIAL boy.

* * *

After landing in Tartarus and surviving, this little scaredy cat tried to die in a hole. It didn't work. He went on... AN ADVENTURE.

* * *

Annabeth: o.O THAT'S NOT THE STORY.

 **To the gods**

 **Dump Octavian into the Phlegethon so he can suffer eternal pain. -kittydj**

Gods: 'Hmm...' OK!

Octavian: NO.

Apollo: YES YOU LITTLE BETCH I FINALLY HAVE MY REVENGE. :D

* * *

Hades climbs down into Tartarus and finds Octavian, still trying to die in a hole and dunks him into the river Phlegethon. He then shadow travels out and watches Octavian suffer from Leo's GoPro recording.

* * *

Hades: Done.

Everyone: YAY!

Death: And the Doors of Me are gone. THERE IS NO ESCAPE.

Percy: OK, Slenderman.

* * *

Octavian stumbles into a horde of arai. He draws his dagger and stabs one. Suddenly, he becomes blind and now is randomly stabbing at whatever he can. He stumbles off of a cliff and into the Styx, but manages to get out.

* * *

Percy: BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.

Leo: FUNNIER THAN ME.

Calypso: YOU'RE NOT FUNNY.

Leo: :(

* * *

"That hurt," Octavian grumbled as he staggered along the rocky path along the Styx river. Suddenly, in front of him, was a huge giant. Being blind, Octavian couldn't see the giant, therefore slamming into it. The giant lays down and squishes Octavian. Being immortal, he cannot die and turns into a pile of blood and guts.

* * *

Percy: Ugh...

Leo: THE SHOW'S OVER ALREADY?

TV: _AND THAT ENDS TODAY'S EPISODE OF 'KILL OCTAVIAN SHOW!'_

Jason: DAMMIT.

Annabeth: NO NO NO PLZ MORE.

Piper: DON'T WORRY. I RECORDED IT.

*Piper replays the episode.*

TV: _Octavian knew he was dead. And that was a good thing for just about everyone else in the world. Leo had strapped a GoPro to Octavian, and it was giving live feed from Tartarus. (Why a GoPro, Leo?)_

Leo: I'M A SPECIAL BOY. I ALREADY TOLD YOU.


	41. Leo and the Forgotten Promise

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING EARLIER, BUT I WAS WORKING ON A NEW STORY; IT WILL BE OUT IN A BIT.**

VortexKubik: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT THIS; YOU MUST BE IDIOTS AND-

Leo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Annabeth: 1. Get to the point, 2. I'M NOT AN IDIOT! 3. Percy is, though. :D

Percy: :(

VortexKubik: OK LEO CAME BACK FROM THE-

Leo: PLZ NO.

Jason: YES JUST DO IT.

Hazel: Yea, GET ON WITH IT.

*Frank duct tapes Leo's mouth.*

 **To the 7-**

Percy: We get that a lot...

 **Anyway** **, to the 7**

 **YOU GUYS FORGOT TO KILL LEO AFTER HE DIED!**

Annabeth: Is it theoretically possible for someone to die and be dead again? But hey-

Piper: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOW DID WE FORGET.

 **FIVE... HOURS... LATER...**

Percy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

VortexKubik: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE STILL F***ING RANTING ABOUT THIS! JUST KILL HIM!

 **KILL MODE OFF**

 **KILL MODE _ON_**

 ** _KILL MODE IS NOW ON. PROCEED WITH THE KILLING._**

 **(This will be a story now.)**

* * *

Leo managed to get his gag off. He ran from his captives, and their crazy leader, VortexKubik.

* * *

VortexKubik: I AM NOT CRAZY, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO DELETE YOU.

Leo: I'M THE GODDAMN NARRATOR HERE!

VortexKubik: NO, PIPER HERE IS.

* * *

Ok... So, as Leo ran, pointed rocks surrounded him, ensuring capture. The ground changed to oil, and his feet now stuck to the ground. VortexKubik, as a son of Kronos, prepared a time loop in which they could kill Leo many times. Jason struck first, as he was the fastest. He moved all the oxygen from the atmosphere around Leo so he couldn't breathe. Then he turned around and summoned a huge ball of electricity. He threw it at Leo. Leo crashed into the wall. Percy then summoned a hurricane and put Leo in the midst of it.

Piper made sure Leo was convinced he was a donkey using charmspeak, and he actually gave them each a ride. Hazel was going to drown Leo in oil, but Piper thought it better to take Leo's tool belt and whip him with it. Frank did that, and for the first time in his life, he was happy with hitting something. Leo screamed as oil bathed him. He was so scared, he lit the oil on fire, dousing himself in an inferno, in which he died, deprived of oxygen.

* * *

Frank: Well, that was fun.

VortexKubik: LOOPHOLE!

* * *

And they did it all over again. The End.

 **Leo: YEAH, RIGHT. I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **Piper: GO DIE, THEN, LEO!**


	42. Civil War

**To the Gods**

 **Civil war. -VortexKubik**

Zeus: That's easy.

Hera: I'm still mad about when he chained me up.

Ares: CAN I KILL THIS KID YET?!

VortexKubik: No.

Zeus: No.

Ares: THATS IT IM GOING TA KILL YOU.

Apollo: I'm still with the kid. OH! 5 SYLLABLES!

Hestia: F***! *Jumps off of Olympus.*

Athena: I think its not wise...

Poseiden: SCREW WISENESS, OWL LADY!

Athena: F*** YOU, SEAWEED BRAIN SENIOR!

 **Civil war begins. Teams:**

 **1\. Posieden, Zeus, Ares, Demeter, Apollo, Hecate...**

 **2\. Athena, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hepahestus...**

* * *

 **STORY FORMAT!**

* * *

As the gods began warring, the ground shook, causing earthquakes everywhere. Storms battered the region, flooding the homes of many innocent civilians. I eventually had to delete the world and create another one, where there was no civil war. But I did keep the people, although some died of lack of oxygen. Poor people. UNLESS IT'S OCTAVIAN HE'D TOTALLY DESERVE IT, WE SHOULD KILL HIM AGAIN!

* * *

All the demigods: YAY!

Octavian: X.X

VortexKubik: THIS IS A NEW GALAXY! WE CAN CREATE HIM ONCE AGAIN!

All: YAY!

VortexKubik: AND WE WILL MURDER HIM! AND KILL HIM! AND- *Whispers to Annabeth.* Any other synonyms for kill?

Annabeth: Eradicate-

VortexKubik: AND ERADICATE HIM.


	43. TV

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a bit; I've been working on all the stories I currently have... Thx!**

* * *

 **To the 7**

 **TV. -VortexKubik**

 **Percy: FINALLY NO ONE WANTS ME TO WRITE!**

Annabeth: That's just because you hate school you god damn bastard.

Jason: Actually, I'm not sure what to- OMG MY LITTLE PONY IS ON!

Frank: Where are your glasses that Peg + Cat, the god damn stupidest show ever.

Annabeth: Stupidest is not a word.

Piper: Still a geek.

Percy: PIZZA.

Jason: WHAT CHANNEL ARE WE ON?!

Frank: This is PBS Kids dammit.

Jason: SHIT WHERE IS THE MY LITTLE PONY CHANNEL?!

Frank: It'd be 21-1

*Jason grabs the remote and switches it.*

TV: My little pony... My little pony...

Girls: *FACE PALM.*

Boys: MY LITTLE PONY, FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC...

Hazel: Again?

Jason: WHAT? WE'RE ONLY ON OUR 4TH EPISODE!

Piper: ONLY?!

Hazel: Idiots.

Annabeth: National Geographic.

Jason: My Little Pony.

Piper: Screw you all.

*Piper smashes the TV.*

Jason: *Crying.* WHYYYYYYY.

Frank: Celestia will never rise again. :(

Leo: Kill!

Percy: Kill what?

*Face palm.*

Leo: F*** you Piper.

Annabeth: We've got a bunch of My Little Pony Addicts here.

Frank: National Geographic Geek.

Calypso: A buncha BETCHES.

*Everyone shuts up.*


	44. Professor Grace Does School

**To the 7**

 **Today, Jason is the teacher. He can basically do anything to you! Happy school! -VortexKubik**

Percy: *Groans.*

Leo: I ALWAYS KNEW YOU'D BE PROFESSOR JASON!

Annabeth: Percy what is wrong with you don't you appreciate learning? Little bastard. No wonder you don't watch Nat Geo.

Prof. Jason: Hey! Kids! *XD* We're gonna watch MY LITTLE PONY!

Frank: IS MAGIC REAL?

Hazel: BETCH! MAGIC IS REAL!

Prof. Jason: GO TO DA PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE AND TELL HER WHAT HAPPENED!

Mrs. Calypso: WHAT.

Hazel: I SAID BETCH YOU LITTLE MOTHA F***ER!

Mrs. Calypso: :( What is the meaning of 'BETCH'?

Annabeth: I HAS A QUESTION! HOW DOES MY LITTLE PONY HAVE TO DO WITH TEACHING?

Prof. Jason: BECUZ OF FRIENDSHIPZ.

Annabeth: OMGS I REALIZE IT NOW!

Prof. Jason: YAY!

VortexKubik: According to my theory of logic, ISN'T FRIENDSHIP FAKE?

Leo: HOW COULD YOU?

Frank: DON'T RUIN IT!

Percy: PLZ!

Hazel: NOOOOOO!

Piper: DON'T DO IT!

Annabeth: WAAAAAA!

VortexKubik: Your expressions humor me.

Prof. Jason: DON'T RUIN IT FOR DEM!

VortexKubik: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC, MAGIC ISN'T REAL IN MY WORLD (NOT FANFIC...) FRIENDSHIP ISN'T REAL BETCHES!

Everyone: ...

VortexKubik: YAY!

Everyone: ;(

VortexKubik: :(

Prof. Jason: YOU RUINED OUR IMAGINATIONS!

 **Honestly I don't care.**

 **Jason: SHUT UP.**

 **I'm just going to get outta here.**

 **SORRY IF I HURT YOUR FEELINGS, PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY LITTLE PONY. I really doubt that... BUT STILL. THIS HAS BEEN MY FIRST CHAPTER IN A BIT. I'LL BE PUBLISHING ON FICTIONPRESS AS CYBERHYDRA, AS I WOULD HAVE BEEN, BUT THE NAME WAS TAKEN. THANKS FOR VIEWING EVEN WHILE I DIDN'T POST! THX!**


	45. Pokemons! Gotta Catch Dem Awl!

**I'm only doing this because I like Pokemon and Pokemon Go came out... so... :)**

 **To the 7: VIRTUAL REALITY ROOM! PLAY POKEMON OR ELSE!**

Nico: I'd probably be good. I play mythomagic. Same thing.

Frank: Me too.

Percy: WAIT... WON'T IT ATTRACT MONSTERS?

VortexKubik: I'll take care of that.

Annabeth: How... exactly?

VortexKubik: DELETING ALL MONSTERS...

Everyone: o.O

VortexKubik: ALL THE MONSTERS HAVE BEEN DELETED.

Everyone: WHAT.

VortexKubik: JUST. DO. IT!

*Everyone turns on Pokemon Go.*

*A bit later...*

Annabeth: HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU? YOU DON'T KNOW MY GENDER AND FORGOT YOUR F***ING GRANDSON'S NAME YOU LITTLE BLIND BASTARD!

Percy: Overreaction...

Leo: CHARMANDER AND I ARE SO F***ING HOT!

Percy: I CALL SQUIRTLE!

Frank: I'll take Bulbasaur!

Jason: GIVE ME PIKACHU!

*Plays the Pikachu song.*

IPhone: Pika-Pika. Pika- Pika. Pika-Pika. PIKA-PI!

Jason: MY GODS DAMN MIXTAPE SO HARD!

Frank: THAT'S FOR ASIANS.

Pikachu: SHUT UP FRANK.

Frank: o.O

Pikachu and Jason: Better.

Pikachu: Are you a Mareep?

Jason: What?

Pikachu: Are you a Mareep?

Jason: No, I am a Jason.

Annabeth: I beat the game.

Percy: In 5 minutes?

Annabeth: No lie.

VortexKubik: LEMME SEE.

*Grabs the phone.*

VortexKubik: Yeah she won.

Everyone: o.O

VortexKubik: YOU HACKED.

Annabeth: XD

Everyone: ;(

*Annabeth runs away.*

 **Well, I do hope Gen 2 comes out because it's my favorite Generation. Thanks for the views!**


	46. Living Up To My New Name

**Very brutal chapter, with stabbing, cursing, deserts, spiders, and fire. Looks like I'm insane (NOT). And Leo watches Disney Pixar.**

 **Leo: HEY I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT. At least they don't know...**

 **To the 7**

 **I will annoy you to hell. -ThineWorstEnemy (My new User)**

 **Piper: Betcha can't!**

 **Annabeth: Um... I think I already know...**

ThineWorstEnemy: You ready?

Piper: Bring it on!

ThineWorstEnemy: OK! *Throws a jar of spiders at Annabeth who immediately passes out.*

Percy: That actually worked out pretty well.

ThineWorstEnemy: I know what to do! *Tosses Percy in a desert with enchanted glass around him.*

Frank: Um... Please don't

ThineWorstEnemy: I will. *Frank flies into a pit of fire.*

Frank: LEO SAVE ME!

Leo: Get Percy. I'm busy awaiting my torture.

Piper: YOU SOUND EXCITED? *Face palm*

ThineWorstEnemy: You're next! *Piper is teleported into a store with Aphrodite to go shopping.*

Piper: This is worse enough without you, mom.

Aphrodite: Oh, darling, don't be that way.

Piper: FECK YOU. *Steam comes through her ears.*

ThineWorstEnemy: Hmm... Who next? Oh! I have an idea!

Leo: What?

ThineWorstEnemy: Meet... *Drumroll.* PRINCESS POTTY SLUDGE!

Lily: That's not my name.

ThineWorstEnemy: SHUT UP.

Leo: MY NAME IS LEO VALDEZ. YOU KILL MY MOTHER PREPARE TO DIE.

Lily: Isn't that from the Princess Bride.. OMFG LEO WATCHES DISNEY! XD XD XD

Leo: HEY! CALYPSO GOT ME INTO IT!

*Leo sinks into quicksand.*

Leo: JASON HELP ME PLZ!

Jason: IS IT MY TURN.

ThineWorstEnemy: Hm... Go get a sword please...

*Hazel hands me her sword.*

Jason: WHAT.

*I stab the sword through Jason's stomach.*

ThineWorstEnemy: YAY!

Jason: FECK YOU.

Hazel: :(

ThineWorstEnemy: YOUR JOB IS TO FREE ALL THE OTHER DEMIGODS FROM THE TRAPS.

Hazel: :)

ThineWorstEnemy: Now... go pick up the spiders first.

 **I think the story version of me is really insane. I hope you liked, and plz review!**


	47. Nike and Annabeth on School

**Since school started, I will post a bit less so plz forgive me... :)**

 **To the 7**

 **School -ThineWorstEnemy**

Jason: NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER ABUSING ME AND MY LITTLE PONY!

Piper: You are referring us to a book. *Facepalm*

Princess Celeste: NOOOOOOO!

Annabeth: YAYAYAYAYAYA FINALLY I'VE BEEN WAITING THE WHOLE SUMMER!

Everyone: ...

Leo: WHAT IT WRONG WITH YOU?

Annabeth: I like school. WHAT?

Athena: DEAR, I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. YOU DID NOT GO TO SUMMER SCHOOL FOR FUN!

Frank: What's wrong with YOU?

Hazel: WHAT THE F*** IS SUMMER SCHOOL?

Athena: According to MY calculations, you just hate school.

Leo: Yeah, but-

Athena: NO F***ING BUTS YOU LITTLE IDIOT WHAT IS YOUR GRADE POINT AVERAGE?

Leo: Um... My lowest grade is a 92...

Athena: A 99 IS A FAILING GRADE!

Percy: Annabeth? Are you sure this is Athena, and not Nike?

Annabeth: NO.

Hazel: COULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT THAT IS?

Leo: Well, my apprentice, summer school is-

Annabeth: WELL ARE YOU?

Leo: School during the summer.

Athena: Aw, phooey. You figured me out. *Turns into Nike.*

Leo: WTF HAPPENED.

Jason: You just missed Athenike.

Piper: THATS A HORRIBLE SHIP.

Nike: THATS NOT A THING

Frank: THE WORD FOR THAT IS-

Hazel: NO WE WILL ALL BLOW UP!

Nike: AND I SAID THATS NOT A THING!

Frank: Fine.

Annabeth: Hey, where's Percy?

*Percy is in the bathroom barfing his guts out.*

Jason: *Facepalm.*

 **Plz review!**


	48. Rabbit-Phobia

**To Grover**

 **WHY ARE YOU AFRAID OF BUNNIES? -ThineWorstEnemy**

Thalia: Right... you interrupted our peace talk with Prometheus complaining about bunnies.

Grover: BUT... BUT... BUT...

Percy: BIG BUT...

Jason: Um... Can I just say... THAT WAS WRONG.

Grover: HELL NO.

Piper: (In charmspeak...) TELL US.

Grover: Ok... bunnies steal lettuce from innocent satyrs like me. I'll always hate them for that.

Jason: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Percy: LOLOLOLOL I GOT IT ALL ON VIDEO. (Annabeth's new laptop.)

Grover: OH MY GODZ. I WILL KILL YOU. Or the monsters that are coming will.

Leo: TEAM LEO!

Grover: FECK YOU I HATE FIRE!

Leo: BUT YOU MUST BE ON TEAM LEO!

Hazel and Calypso: TEAM LEO!

Frank: HATE LEO!

Grover: _THANK_ YOU!

Jason: FACEPALM FACEPALM FACEPALM.

Nico: I LIKE THIS MOODY ENVIRONMENT.

 **It's not going to be moody anymore! Let's torture him!**

 **Nico: WAIT WHAT?**

 **To the 7**

 **Nico: NOOOO!**

 **TORTURE NICO! -ThineWorstEnemy**

Leo: AWLRIGHT! TEAM LEO! *Leo catches fire.*

Nico: YOUR PANTS HAVE BURNED OFF.

Leo: Shoot.

Harley: I HAVE HAPPY FACE STICKERS, LEO. HAVE SOME!

Nico: SH*T

Jason: Wait... NOTICE THAT NICO HASN'T BEEN IN ANY OF THE CHAPTERS WITH MY LITTLE PONY!

Nico: MY FATAL WEAKNESS!

Jason: ON THREE!

Percy: WHY WAIT?

Jason: WHATEVS.

The boys minus Nico: MY LITTLE PONY... MY LITTLE PONY...

The girls: Ahhhhhhh... MY LITTLE PONY...

The boys minus Nico: I USED TO WONDER WHAT FRIENDSHIP COULD BE...

The girls: UNTIL YOU SHARED IT'S MAGIC WITH ME...

The boys minus Nico (Everyone is without Nico.): BIG ADVENTURE!

Nico: NO FUN WHATSOEVER.

The girls: A BEAUTIFUL HEART... FAITHFUL AND STRONG...

The boys: SHARING KINDNESS... IT'S AN EASY FEAT...

Hazel: AND MAGIC MAKES IT COMPLETE...

Everyone minus Nico: MY LITTLE PONY... DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE MY VERY BEST FRIENDS!

Nico: ...

Nico: You all have 10 seconds to run. THEN YOU ALL DIE I SWEAR I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO TARTARUS THE HARD WAY!

Jason: Oh, gods. Percy, let's head.

*Percy, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth run off to Olympus...*

*Frank and Hazel disappear in the mist...*

*Festus and Leo blowtorch Nico.*

Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel...: LET'S KILL HIM!

Nico: I LIKE RANDOM SUFFERING.

 **Nico is random. No worries! I- PERCY WHY IS NICO DROWN- JASON ELECTROCUTION IS NOT A HEALTHY LIFESTYLE SO ST- ANNABETH WHATCHA DOING WITH THAT KNI- HAZEL DON'T THROW THE PIG BALL AT HI- FRANK DON'T EAT HIM; I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FRIENDLY- PIPER WHATCHA DOING WITH THAT OTHER KNIFE- NICO YOU'RE ACTUALLY SENDING THEM ALL TO TARTARUS?**

 **Nico: Yes.**

 **ThineWorstEnemy: Thank you.**

 **Nico: It's my specialty.**


	49. Brason?

**I haven't posted in a while; I'm busy with my work and stuff. So, here's your chapter. Oh, just so you know, I don't ship Brason.**

 **To Jason**

 **Brason. -NicoDiAngelo120**

Piper: ...

Jason: ...

The Brick: ...

Annabeth: Is anyone going to say any-

Piper: F*** YOU LITTLE DOUCHEBAG!

Hazel: Now that I understand.

Frank: That's great- WAIT WHAT?

Percy: WHAT SHALL BE DA DOUCHEBAG?

Nico: A curse word.

Leo: I'm really good for those.

ThineWorstEnemy: BACK TO THE TOPIC BETCHES!

Piper: YOU... WILL... DIE!

Jason: WHAT ABOUT JASPER?

Percy: AND JARCY?

Everyone: ...

Percy: S***.

Piper: YOU WILL NOT SHIP BRASON!

Jason: YES MA'AM.

The Brick: YES MA'AM.

The rest of the world: YES MA'AM.

Jason: I wonder... LETS SEARCH UP DA DEFINITION OF DOUCHEBAG!

Piper: NO.

Hazel: NO.

Annabeth: NO.

Reyna: NO.

*Jason looks.*

Jason: BARF.

*Le faint.*

Annabeth: I told you not to do it.

 **To the 7**

 **Dyslexia problems. -ThineWorstEnemy**

Annabeth: I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL BANANA.

Athena: MY GOD YOU ARE SUCH A DISGRACE!

Percy: If you don't like that, why don't you insult Malcolm for burning that homework sheet you gave him?

Athena: *Glares at Malcolm.*

Malcolm: YOU SAID!

Piper: OMFG! PERCABETH MOMENT!

Jason: Where did Brason go?

Hazel: COME ON!

Frank: LITTLE TURDS.

Piper, Hazel, and Frank: WE HATE BRASON!

Jason: I hate it too.

Athena: BACK TO ANNABETH.

Annabeth: Yes, mother. Do you know how to spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?

Athena: YES!

Annabeth: Swear it on the Styx.

Athena: I SWEAR ON THE STYX- What did I just do?

*Le fade into da Chaos.*

Jason: That's one less problem.

Annabeth: HOW DO YOU SPELL BANANA?

*Annabeth's mind is blown.*

ThineWorstEnemy: B-A-N-A-N-A.

Hazel: WOW!

Annabeth: Y R DA BEST!

Percy: THANKS!

Nico: TOO HAPPY.

Festus: ROAR!

Nico: I'm leaving.

 **Anyway, PLZ REVIEW!**


	50. KittyEnemy Rant

**Hi guys. My stories are going on hiatus until now I guess cuz I have more time.**

 **Piper: Hi.**

 **Annabeth: Any new ships?**

 **Piper: KITTYENEMY.**

 **ThineWorstEnemy: WTF IS WITH YOU PIPER KITTYENEMY IS NOT A THING.**

 **Girls: KITTYENEMY!**

 **Kittydj and ThineWorstEnemy: FACEPALM**

 **To the 7: KITTYENEMY -Inspired by UntimelyDisease, by ThineWorstEnemy.**

Piper: KITTYENEMY IS A REAL THING

ThineWorstEnemy: NO. JUST NO. STOP SHIPPING FAKE THINGS.

Piper: MOM! THIS GUY DON'T DO SHIPS!

Aphrodite: YOU NO DO SHIPS?

ThineWorstEnemy: FOR REAL. KITTY ENEMY ISN'T A SHIP.

Aphrodite: YAS IT IS.

ThineWorstEnemy: NO *R&T/$U#O EIYBGVILR KDBCHVNTR FNSGJEHNGJLT DLF OK?

Everyone: ...

ThineWorstEnemy: MY FRIENDS SHIP IT AND I HATE IT.

Piper: LOL.

ThineWorstEnemy: KILL YOURSELVES.

Aphrodite Cabin: KITTYENEMY! KITTYENEMY!

Frank: Are we involved?

Jason: *Whispering* Run.

Percy, Jason, and Frank: DON'T KILL US WE'RE INNOCENT DON'T DO IT PLEASE.

ThineWorstEnemy: I give up on this ship.

Piper: I DON'T.

ThineWorstEnemy: KITTYDJ PLS HELP.

Kittydj (I think this is what she'd say): PIPER STOP AND SHUT THE HELL UP AND APHRODITE CABIN STOP SHIPPING KITTYENEMY TUIGJMxhgcu hjk37 8ujkfmfbyghjnmkd!

Aphrodite Cabin: ...

Aphrodite Cabin: Yes ma'am.

Kittydj: Good.

Jason: DON'T KILL US PLEASSSSSSSSSSE

Percy: WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHINGGGGGGGG

Frank: You guys are crazy.

Hazel: Just be glad it's over.

 **OK PLS I THINK KITTYENEMY IS NOW OBSOLETE BUT ITS STILL REALLY ANNOYING PLS STOP SHIPPING IT.**


	51. Fracy? (WTF is FrankPercy)

**To the 7: What if I told you that Frank/Percy was a thing? -kittydj**

 **FIRST OFF: Only to kittydj: NO WHAT IF QUESTIONS. (If you remember science. And if not, PM me and I will explain.)**

Percy: If it's a what if question, then do we have to-

 **ThineWorstEnemy: YES**

Frank: And if it's was then is it in the past or-

 **ThineWorstEnemy: SHUT UP**

* * *

Frank: OK, where's Aphrodite to settle this mess?

Hazel: Um... WTF IS A SHIP I NEED TO CATCH UP TO MODERN F***ING TIME.

Annabeth: It's better if you remain innocent.

Percy: Like that one time... lemons...

*Dies.*

Leo: He'll be fine.

Annabeth: Anyway, about Frank/Percy...

Frank: WHICH IS NOT A THING...

Annabeth: Which is a thing...

Frank: IS NOT

Annabeth Is too, and kittydj is a reliable source, unlike WIKIPEDIA...

Frank: *Quickly throws computer out the window along with 2 IPhones, a battery pack, and also an extra daedalus sphere.*

Leo: Why the sphere? And *minor detail* why are there electronic devices in your room?

Frank: ...

Leo: DIE!

Frank: Can this wait until after we answer the question?

Leo: OK.

Percy: *Wakes up.* I'm OK. Frank and I are NOT a thing.

Jason: YASSS YOU ARE!

Piper: I ship.

Nico: As long as it's not Pernico, I'm fine with it.

Hazel/Frank/Percy/Annabeth: NO.

Jason/Piper/Nico: YASSSS

Leo: *Scoots away slowly.*

Leo: Yea... I'll be leaving now.

* * *

 **HAI! I'm back, and I have STAAR testing tomorrow, and yea I'm going to be dead at the end of the day. I'm surprised that you guys actually still read this (past tense) after I published the last chapter on kittyenemy after so long. So, thanks for that. Anyhow, this chapter is your reward, I guess, for sticking with me even though I stopped, (and then kittydj tried to kill me, but minor detail,) and yeah. BAI! Pls review!**


	52. NicoDiAngelo120 VS ThineWorstEnemy

**An arguement between me and NicoDiAngelo120 on the phone while texting. This gets really intense. I legit just copied and pasted the whole thing. Have fun listening to us argue about Nico and Jason.**

 **Nico:** Jason ps on your article of constitution I wrote the dam constitution so like I'll gladly leave you the one paragraph I haven't written and then kick you for calling it your constitution

 **Me:** i didn't say that

 **Me:** i said that i wrote the 9th amendment

 **Nico:** Oh yes you did you lying son of Jupiter

 **Me:** shut up, darkness boy

 **Nico:** Your almost as bad as your hair in real life

 **Nico:** Sparky

 **Me:** Go shadow travel to china

 **Nico:** Go into Tartarus and come back and maybe I'll think about it

 **Me:** i also stated that you copy and pasted it

 **Me:** so shut up

 **Me:** plus i drafted my own constitution FROM SCRATCH

 **Nico:** You bit a stapler your so stupid

 **Nico:** Texas did the same thing I did

 **Me:** wut?

 **Me:** You feed your dead sister mcdonalds

 **Me:** darkness boy r u still here?

 **Me:** or did u go to china?

 **Nico:** Yea

 **Me:** f*** he's still here

 **Nico:** Just switched to my comp so i can type faster

 **Nico:** that wasn't very nice sparky

 **Nico:** If u went to china we would know… the pollution would have risen even more

 **Me:** shut up darkness boy

 **Nico:** Over there

 **Me:** and that'd be your fault

 **Me:** GO EAT MCDONALDS

 **Nico:** I literally went to hell and back sparky so call me darkness boy all you wan you son of a bitch

 **Me:** OK thanks!

 **Me:** DARKNESS BOY

 **Random Friend:**?

 **Me:** I AM THE EAGLE THAT SOARS

 **Me:** XD

 **Same Friend:** Oooool

 **Nico:** Just shout you dumbass up and go to tartarus which would make it like hell since you're there

 **Me:** I helped percy to get out of it

 **Me:** and killed 10 times more giants and titans than you

 **Me:** GO KILL KRIOS

 **Me:** AND GET ON MY LEVEL

 **Nico:** I saved percy Jackson life by dipping him in the river styx i got the army of dead to save olympus and traveled the Athena parthenon across the world with a daughter of war and a goat Maybe you should get on my level

 **Me:** GO KILL THE KING OF TITANS AND HELP TO FUCKIN KILL GAEA GET ON MY LEVEL

 **Me:** AND BECOME BETTER AT FANFICTION

 **Random Friend (who is still finishing PJO and HoO WTF?):** Nooo! Stop ruining Percy Jackson

 **Me:** are you done with the series?

 **Nico:** Both camps would have been lost without me carrying the athena parthenons across the freaking world

 **Me:** YOU LET LEO DIE

 **Me:** F*** YOU

 **Friend:** No

 **Friend:** I'm not

 **Me:** oh shit

 **Friend:** Gosh darn guys

 **Me:** we just spoiled the entire series

 **Friend:** Yea thanks

 **Me:** WOW, nice Hazel quote

 **Friend:** …

 **Nico:** Whoops

 **Me:** Nico lets go to our chat.

 **Friend:** Great!

 **NICODIANGELO 120:**

Jason can only fly to a certain extent. While he is flying there is no way that he will be able to manipulate a storm and manage to defeat undead army well as Nico himself, and if he if able to defeat the army using this method then he will be extremely tired when he has to fight Nico, and at that point Nico could just throw another undead army and if Jason manages to defeat that one then he'll be extremely tired and at that point Nico will be regenerated .Jason will more than likely be injured and injured and tired Nico can engage combat and at this point will need one slash of cut to defeat Jason. Also he doesn't have to summon undead soldiers, he can also summon monsters to defeat Jason, they won't attack Nico because of his blade and also if he summons dead monsters he will have control of them as he has control of anything in the underworld. So while Jason is fighting monsters Nico can sneak behind him and land that one strike to

defeat Jason grace. Also Jason grace is trained to fight with an army. Nico has been alone his whole life. you mention he beat the titan krios but he didn't do it by himself. He had camp to back him up. Jason will not be used to fighting a army and Nico by himself. Also Nico held of a hold army full of monsters in order to by time for Percy to contact Olympus by himself. Also while Jason will have to land eventually, Nico can summon a dark fissure from the underworld that can drag Jason strait to tartarus. I'm interested to read cons next argument.

You then state that You said that Jason doesn't have to fly the whole fight, but what will he do once on the ground? Lets say he disperses the army enough just to get to Nico, he then has to go to hand to hand combat and flawlessly defeat Nico.( Not to mention that Nico is quite skilled with a sword as it mentions in the titans curse.)Jason has to do all of this before the army recooporates.

You then said that i have misinterpreted Nico's abilities. He can only control monsters. This is false, if he is able to summon it from the underworld then he'll be able to control it. May i ask when it said that Jason can summon storm spirits?

You then state that storm spirits are far more destructive and are very hard to hit if not impossible to hit. This is false because in the lost hero Jason defeated the storm spirits, also the storm spirits would be useless against Nico because his sword would scare away the storm spirits. Just like you said in round 2 of the argument Tempest would be useless against Nico because Nico's blade would scare Tempest.

Once again you state that Nico's swordmanship doesn't need to be good because his sword is so lethal, just because he doesn,t need to be good with a sword doesn,t mean he isn't good with one.

You then state that Nico being a lone his whole life doesn't have to deal with is skill in battle, but it does. Heres how, When Nico is alone he has to fight monsters all of the time ( considering he one of the big 3), this adds to his combat skills because he has to fight 24/7.

You also stated that Jason is well at 1v1 combat and i have to say this is also false. Once again you bring up him defeating Krios, he didn't defeat Krios by himself, he had the help of camp to defeat him. Also it states him wearing out extremely fast from using his powers witch is proof that Jason isn't good for 1v1 combat.

Also stated in you debate is Jason's experience with a sword. Although Jason is good with a sword, he was trained to work in a group, without a group Jason's training can only take him so far in solo abilities.

Lastly you state that i have not yet answered how would Nico deal with Tempest and how would he deal with the electrical shock. You said in round 2 of the debate that tempest would be useless against Nico because of his stygion blade. Jason using electricity can harm himself, and also Nico can simply dodge the electrical shock as well as the javelin. Also using lightning drains Jason extremely quick. So this would be practically useless.

I,m very anxious to see con's next argument.

Your main argument is Jason being able to counter Nico's abilities and defeat him in hand to hand combat. You fail to look at the aftermath. Dispersing all of the undead soldiers, flying to avoid the earthquakes and then defeating Nico before the army recooprates, and on top of all of that Jason would have to defeat Nico flawlessly.I know i'm making another assumption here but that has got to be impossible.

Your only real defense is that Jason has better skills with swords and other weapons. I'll admit that Jason has better weapons skills although it only takes Nico ONE slash, or cut to defeat Jason. ( So there basically tied in that asset)

You state that Jason can just disperse the army, this does not get rid of them. So while Jason is in 1v1 combat, he still hasn't defeated the undead army that Nico has summoned. You deny Nico's fighting abilities. On wikipedia it says exactly this " In The Last Olympian, Nico fights in the Battle of Manhattan, and emerges unscathed, implying excellent fighting skills. In The Son of Neptune, Hazel mentions being impressed the first time she saw him fight, suggesting that he honed his skills between the two series, possibly during his stays at either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Nico was even able to fight Gaea's army in Tartarus itself, though he was overwhelmed by their , he even fought the Titan Iapetus alongside Percy and Thalia.

You say that Jason is able to summon nearby storm spirits, who says they won't harm him as well as he had to tame tempest for him to be loyal to Jason, but in my eyes any storm spirit would be useless against Nico himself because he radiates fear as well as his sword. The storm spirits would be way to scared to engage combat and Jason himself would probably start to develop fear even though he has trained otherwise.

Also is clearly states this on half blood wiki "Nico is an extremely powerful demigod. He is considerably more trained in using his powers than most children of the Big Three, such as Thalia and Percy, due to his time spent in the Underworld and he states that he trains with the dead. In The Son of Neptune, Hazel stated Nico was the most powerful demigod she'd ever seen, an impressive admiration given that she knew Jason Grace and dozens of other demigods."

You then stated in round 2 of the argument that shadow travel would be basically useless. I looked on half blood wiki and it says exactly this." He can use shadows as a way of transportation, however, GREAT DISTANCES tend to wear him out." So shadow travel can be quite useful.

I have no other arguments and am excited for the end of this debate, for a first debate con has given me a run for my money. Thank you for this exciting debate.

 **THINEWORSTENEMY:**

Nico sucks at shadow traveling. "I made a few accidental trips to china." He can't use his powers often, he is in general weak, and can't use his powers often. He has stupid ideas, and also has no team to back him up, other than his sister, and maybe percy, while jason has camp half blood, and also an entire legion. Jason hasn't let any one die, unlike someone, NICO who let Leo die, he's also really bad at manipulating his powers, as until the house of hades, he couldn't do anything except animate rat bones.

You say that nico hasn't learned from anywhere, but the thing is it doesn't matter as we are talking about brute force, and nico definitely can't do anything unless he is truly pissed, (and he never is unless he's with Will.) Also, Jason has more capabilities with his powers, being able to kill more monsters that Nico. Just to mention, Jason KILLED THE PALACE OF THE TITANS, and you still say that he's not good at 1v1 combat. Plus, it stated in the Lost Hero, "I STRANGLED THE TITAN KRIOS WITH MY BEAR HANDS." SMARTA**

He's also extremely resilient to bricks and even survived looking a GODS F***ING TRUE FORM

Emphasis on the last one

About bricks

Just cuz brason

* * *

 **HAI! I'm trying to fanfiction more often (otherwise kittydj would kill me,) but HEY! that's ok. Fanfic is fun and I really enjoy doing it. Thanks for the viewer support. Bai, and see you next time!**


	53. A New (Generic and Troll) Chapter!

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!**

* * *

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Percy: So... Is this not a chapter?**

 **Annabeth: What do you think? DON'T BE AN IDIOT.**

 **Percy: I passed the SAT...**

 **Hazel: Are we supposed to be talking?**

 **...**

 **Jason: Awkward...**

 **Piper: I'm going to go 'prank' Drew. (Meaning kill.)**

 **Frank: I'm leaving.**

* * *

HAPPY APRIL FOOLS GUYS!

SIHT SI SDRAWKCAB

FI UOY NAC DAER SHIT, (whoops) LLORCS NWOD OT EHT MOTTOB.

:)

ThineWorstEnemy: *Makes Lenny face.*


	54. Nico Tours The Underworld

**FINALLY BACK GUYS! HAPPY SUMMER VACATION! Anyhow, now I have a LOT more time, so I can fanfic WAYYYYYY more and make us all happy!**

* * *

 **To the 7 plus Nico: Tour of the Underworld- BellaAlexis92**

 **Nico: ...**

 **Nico: Hades doesn't give tours.**

 **Nico: GTFO.**

* * *

Nico: FIIIIINE.

The 7: YAY!

Nico: Shadow travel with me, guys.

*Everyone links arms and shadow travels to the Underworld.*

Nico: THIS HERE IS THE PIT OF ETERNAL DAMNATION. LIKE IT?

Percy: FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU

Annabeth: OMFG HALP ME.

Jason: Cool.

Frank: Cool.

Hazel and Piper: WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Hades: What the Demigods are wrong with you? (Ba Dum CHEEE)

Nico: And this here is the FEILDS of PUNISHMENT. (bwahahahahahahahaha.) (im so evil im so evil)

Jason: Hey Percy, dare you to look down that pit over there. *Points to a hole leading to Tartarus.*

Leo: ...

Frank: ...

Percy: *Looks down hole.* FUFUFUFUFUFFUFUFUFUFUFUFFUUFFUFUFU ARUHHHHHHHHH!

Annabeth: ...

Hazel: That was Tartarus, wasn't it?

Jason: Yup. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Leo:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hazel: What is that?

Leo: OMFG YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A MEME IS? Ok. So this one here is DOGE and this one's SANIC and...

Pecry: *Can't even spell his own name rite. He is teriffied.* IM GOIN INSANE.

Nico: And this is Elysium. My lease favorite part.

Annabeth: Wow. Thanks, Captain Depression.

Percy: I'm not OK.

Leo: THIS IS LENNY FACE OK? AND THIS IS SANS. AND THIS MY APPRENTICE is...

Nico. THATS THE END OF OUR TOUR. GET OUT AND GOOD RIDDANCE. (Where did Will run off to...?) SHIST PLS DELETE THAT.

* * *

 **IT FEELS GOOD TO FINALLY BE BACK! KittyDJ has agreed to allow me to write some of her topics cuz she thinks she has to many. Anyhow, more PJO and HoO coming up! Pls review and be sure to read KittyDJ's Ask The Demigods if you're not already.** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	55. ALL THE LADIES LUV LEO! NOW SERVING!

**Murder to silence says that I hate too much on Leo. So...**

 **Leo: YES?**

 **TWE: I'M NOT SORRY LEO.**

 **Leo: I'm sure that KittyDJ will kill you...**

 **TWE: Fine. ALL THE LADIES LUV LEO!**

* * *

A rant on the face that I don't hate Leo.

Leo: K?

TWE: Ok. Who here hates Octavian?

*Whole fandom raises their hands and stuff and rips stuffed animals in half.*

TWE: My point exactly. OK. I hate Octavian.

*Cheering from the fangirls and fanboys*

Leo: So?

TWE: Also, I hate tacos.

Leo: *GASP* WE ARE NOT FRIENDS. *Hyperventilates*

TWE: But I like tofu.

Piper: TOFU OVER TACOS!

Jason: Pizza over all else.

Percy: Yup.

TWE: *Clears throat* ANYHOW... Leo is my brother's favorite character and we both love everyone in the 7, and most of the ships. But, quoting KittyDJ, "If you tell a fangirl that the PJO movies were great, you will be knocked out for the rest of the week." Same goes for hating Leo or liking Octavian. OK? **I DON'T HATE LEO!**

Annabeth: I think they already got the point...

TWE: AND I THINK THAT LEO IS ONE OF THE BEST CHARACTERS OTHER THAN PERCABETH AND JASPER!

Frazel: Insult taken.

TWE: Shist.

TWE: And GAEA IS A BUTT AND SO IS URANUS AND KRONOS (but his power set is actually sorta cool) and TARTARUS IS AS BAD AS HIS INNER BODY AND...

Annabeth: How long do you think he's gonna rant? I'm betting around 3 hours.

Piper: I'll go for 2 hours.

Kronos: I'll

TWE: GTFO! *Erases Kronos* *Clears throat* Where was I... Oh yes! BLA BLA BLA BLA

Jason: I'm guessing 6 hours 24 minutes 37 seconds 12 milliseconds.

Frank: That specificity tho.

* * *

 **Finally it's summer vacation! Hope you're enjoying. I'll be able to post wayyyy more. Pls review! And thx for reading!**

 **MESSAGE FRON KITTYDJ:**

Kittydj: Lol. TWE tends to get carried away, but he is right. Leo isn't someone any person in the fandom can really hate, BUT it is REALLY REALLY REALLY easy to tease him. And to roast him. (Heh heh.) That's why it seems like there's so much 'Leo hate'. If you want more snaffus like this, but less Leo hate(somewhat), my story is a little less crazy. Plus: Trying to write in-character for a story like Demigod Conspiracies is actually rather hard, since it's so easy to let them all just fly off the hook and act like insane chipmunks. No offense. (Thanks to TWE for letting me stick on this random schist at the end.)


	56. Video Games Anyone? Hazel Doesn't Know

**OK GUYS, this is the first of many topics KITTYDJ has sent me to write.**

 **Annabeth: TWE, cut to the chase.**

 **TWE: Yes ma'am.**

 **TWE: One more thing, DISCLAMER: NONE OF THESE GAMES BELONG TO ME, ONLY THE WRITING. BLA BLA BLA. Done with that.**

 **Percy: I can relate.**

* * *

 **To the 7: What mobile (I'm changing that to video) games do you play?!-PersassyThaCat (guest)**

Annabeth: ...

Annabeth: Can I just say that we really can't play games cuz we can't use electronic devices in CHB.

Percy: Screw that just do it. Plus, didn't you really like that game at the Lotus Casino? Forgot what it was called.

Annabeth: ...

Annabeth: You are DEAD, seaweed brain.

Percy: FFFFFFF

Frank: I liked Animal Jam... or maybe

Leo: I played Fireboy and Watergirl with Percy this one time...

Percy: ... *Blushes and runs away*

Piper: I just LOOOOOVE those dress up games they have.

Jason: I like League of Legends. BUT I ONLY PLAY ONE CHARACTER.

ANNNNND... Here everyone comes.

Octavian: Beat the Boss.

Reyna: Kill Octavian is a game, right?

Meg: Plants VS. Zombies or Fruit Ninja

Dakota: Smoothie maker! (Thats a game, right?)

Chiron: Bowmasters.

Grover: ENCHALADAS!

Grover: Wait, what was the question?

Clarrisse: CALL OF DUTY.

Drew: Oh, I like those-

Piper: NO ONE CARES GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT NOW!

Everyone: ...

Jason: Good, she's gone.

GODS COME FORTH!

Zeus: That one where you stand on mountains and blast people with lightning bolts.

TWE: That doesn't exist IM SORRY.

Hades: Undertale.

Poseidon: Dunno. We don't have wifi under the sea. I did enjoy the little mermaid tho.

Hera: I don't play.

Demeter: HAY DAY IS LIFE!

Hestia: Too busy with the hearth.

Hazel: WHAT IN EFFING HADES IS A VIDEO GAME?

Leo: ...

Leo: Right, you've been dead for, like, 80 years or whatnot.

Leo: Here, my apprentice, play GTA 5. That is a video game.

Frank: We're done here. WRAP THINGS UP TWE!

* * *

 **Yes ma'am, (I mean sir) (I TOTALLY mean sir).**

 **Pls review and I hope you enjoyed this. I have a lot more time this summer to do fanfic, but I will be traveling, and YES I will tell you if I see a Nico shaped hole in the Great Wall of China. Thanks guys!**


	57. Happy Birthday, Frank!

**OMGS! ITS ALMOST FRANK'S BIRTHDAY! *Hyperventilates* (June 5th to be exact)**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **TWE: (That's your cue to start cheering guys.)**

 **Everyone: YAY!**

 **Leo: Do we have to? I hold a certain GRUDGE against someone we know. And I feel like we're supposed to cheer on his ACTUAL birthday, not the days before.**

 **TWE (and possibly KittyDJ): DO IT. *Holds knife and other assortment of weapons* (Mainly knife cuz it's the classic of we killing characters...)**

 **Leo: OK AUTHOR PEOPLE! (pleasedontkillmepleasedontkillmepleasedontkillme...)**

 **Octavian: HE STOLE MY SPOT AS PRE-**

 **TWE: No one cares. Plus, the PJO fandom somewhat hates you, so you know.**

 **Octavian: ... *Runs away.***

 **Fandom: *CHASE HIM***

 **Reyna: NO ONE GIVES ABOUT YOU OCTAVIAN! Let's give it up for Frank of the FIFTH COHORT!**

 ***Cheering from Camp Jupiter***

 **ANYHOW... this is kittydj's second assigned topic to me. Enjoy!**

 **(Annabeth says to stop ranting and get on with the story. Fine, Annabeth.)**

* * *

To the 7: Would you rather babysit coach hedge for a day or play pinochle with a grouchy Dionysus?-Chestnut29

*Percy scratches out 'To the 7'*

*Writes 'To Grover'*

Grover: GODS.

Grover: PLS

Grover: HALP MEEEEeeeee...?

Dionysus: CHOOSE. (And if you don't choose me you will die)

Coach: DIEEEEEE!

Grover: OH GODS HALP ME.

Grover: Umm... I'd much rather be with Dionysus because he won't kill me, I hope. And I'm not saying this because he's nice to me, and he would smite me if I said anything else.

TO THE 7: HAPPY (Early, this was written on June 4th.) BIRTHDAY FRANK! -TWE and KittyDJ and other people. (Including the entire PJO and HoO Fandom) (!)

Percy: Happy Birthday Frank!

Annabeth: The Giant Koi!

Hazel: The Handsome Elephant!

Frank's Grandmother: THE CLUMSY OX!

Reyna: Praetor!

* * *

 **Those are the only nicknames I can think of. HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANK! Thanks for helping me make this account grow, pls review! I need more ideas so I can make more chapters! This was somewhat short.**


	58. StalkerCat (And other strange things)

**First off, I'm sorry I've been on hiatus. Been working on some other stories for fun. Definitely going to publish them later, but the stories aren't ready. Secondly, KittyDj and I are going to be writing a collab sometime soon. We've already started it... Kitty believes that she wrote it at like 1 AM in 5th grade, but we hope you will like it. On to the chapter.**

* * *

To the 7: What do you think of #StalkerCat? -kittydj and TWE

TWE: Background on this topic: KittyDJ Somehow knows my entire schedule, basically every email I have, my phone number, maybe my phone PASSWORD, etc.

Piper: ...

Piper: Are you saying KittyEnemy is existent?

Kittydj and TWE: NO!

Percy: ...

Jason: ...

Nico: OK.

Annabeth: HOW ARE YOU OK WITH THAT?

Nico: *Shrugs.* I AM A STRANGE BOY. *Grins evilly*

Everyone: ... *SHIT*

Frank: Um... Is this why he spends the entire night in Will's-

Nico: SHUT UP.

Percy: To finish that sentence... bedroom...?

Nico: DO YOU WANNA DIE?

Percy: Uh oh...

Jason: FORM A WALL TO BLOCK NICO!

Nico: Stabs Percy about a thousand times and shoots him with a gun.

Percy: I STILL LIVE!

Hazel: No comment.

Annabeth: Who's stalking who?

Jason: OH GODS.

Percy: What.

Jason: WILL IS IN NICO'S ROOM NOW.

Everyone: *Hyperventilates.*

Nico: *Sends everyone to Hades.*

* * *

 **That seems like a good place to end off this chapter. Remember to review all of your ideas for chapters and look forward to me and KittyDj's collab! BAI**


	59. PJO SNAFFUS! AND A NEW DEADLINE!

**Hey guys! I finally got a hold of my dad's computer and now I can actually write Fanfiction. I'm in china right now, and that's why I haven't posted. I have decided to end this seiries around 75 chapters unless you guys get me up to 15,000 views before then. (5000 views over a period of, well.. I don't know.) I am trying to work full time on To Hell and Back, and the Child of Apollo, but I had to post this about the snaffus I saw.**

 **To the 7： Someone explain the PJO snaffus I saw! -TWE**

Percy: You didn't even tell us the snaffus yet.

Annabeth: Wow, Percy. You said something smart!

TWE: I think I saw a venti in Chicago cuz there was a shadow hovering underneath the plane in clear weather, and I also saw a lisence plate that read PLK05.

Leo： OMFG。 When was the last time you saw Pete？

Jason: He said he was going to China.

TWE: ...

Jason I hate Chicago. Midea had those stupid minions...

Jason: OMFG

Annabeth: It's possible you saw a real ventus...

Jason and TWE: *Having a shaking fit.*

TWE: ZEUS, SUCKAS!

Jason: TWINSIES!

TWE and Jason: YAY!

KittyDJ: ARE YOU FLIPPING KIDDING ME?!

Jason: ...

TWE: Yes ma'am.

KittyDJ: GROWL HISSSSSS

TWE: (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿) YEEEEEEEEEE.

Frazel: Well, we're out of this now.

Frazel: BYEEEEEEEE

Frazel has left the server.

Everyone: ...

Percy: We're a server?

Annabeth: Idiot.

Percy: Is the idiot Jason? Cuz I'm sure I'm smart.

Everyone: *Facepalm.*

 **Remember to review and and have a nice day or night or afternoon or... UGH WHATEVER. JASON STOP.**

 ***Jason is trying to electrocute a pond to get fish.***


	60. What's Ya Jam? Apollo Gets Threatened

**Hey guys! I'm actually serous about that goal, (15,000) and I updated To Hell and Back. (Finally!) I need to reformat the story, so I need to delete it for a day or two. Other than that, here's your chapter!**

* * *

 **To the 7: Favorite Piece of Music? -TWE**

 **Percy: ...**

 **Percy: Wait...**

 **Percy: We can't listen to music...**

Annabeth: JUST DO IT!

Percy: Well, my favorite song has to be... either UNDER DA SEA or KING POSEIDON!

Annabeth: That's a thing?

Percy: Hell yea.

Jason: My dad feels insulted.

Percy: Oh... shi-

*Gets struck by master bolt.*

Percy: I'M ALIVE!

Annabeth: Percy, you idiot!

Percy: WHAT? WHAT IDIOT?

Annabeth: You.

Leo: MINOR 3rd/4th DEGREE BURN

Frank: You have high standards.

Leo: COMMANDER TOOLBELT PREVAILS!

TWE: *Clears Throat.* ANSWER THE FLIPPIN QUESTION!

Boys Other Than Percy: MY LITTLE PONY THEME SONG!

Leo: And Light it Up, of course, and This Girl is On Fire, but minor details!

TWE: Just spent around 25 hours of my day bingeing My Little Pony. Memorized the theme song!

Boys: *Clears Throat*

Annabeth: *FACEPALMFACEPALM* HALP ME ESCAPE FROM THESE MORONS.

Percy: Who's this moron?

Annabeth: AUGH!

Jason: My Little Pony... My Little Pony...

Boys: Ahhh... Ahhh...

Frank: My Little Pony!

Jason: I used to wonder what friendship could be...

Boys: My Little Pony!

Percy: Until you shared its magic with me!

Boys: My Little Pony!

Frank: Big adventures!

Leo: TONS OF FUNNN

Piper: *Enjoying this* A beautiful heart...

Jason: Faithful and strong...

Hazel: *Also enjoying* Sharing kindness, an easy thing, and magic makes it all complete...

All minus Annabeth: My Little Pony... 'Cause you know you all are my very best friends~!

Annabeth: *Nuclear Facepalm*

Annabeth: *Kills self*

Annabeth: I live with a buncha idiots.

Malcolm: Oh, come on, Annabae!

Annabeth: *Puts on killer face* WHAT THE F*** DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

Malcolm: ...

Annabeth: ONLY PERCY, LEO, JASON, AND TWE ARE ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!

Annabeth: *Pulls knife from Tarta-*

Annabeth: DON'T YOU USE THE T WORD, TWE!

TWE: Yes Ma'am. (About 3-7~ people know that reference.)

Hazel: I prefer Gold/Once I was 7 Years Old.

Annabeth: And I know Nico's FAV SONG IS The Sound of Silence.

Nico: *Shoves Sound of Silence CD into bag* Say what?

Annabeth: The boys like My Little Pony.

Boys: *GASP* *SEIZURE* HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

Annabeth: *Second Nuclear Facepalm of the day.*

Annabeth: Not sure about Franks, tho...

Frank: I WIN!

Annabeth: Well, congrats, you giant koi fish.

Frank: You had to ruin the moment.

Percy: Wait what about your favorite song?

Annabeth: Actually, I'm too busy with my studying to actually listen-

Apollo: I know you ALL love my new single, Apollo and Friends Kill Krios and Kronos and Save the World!

Jercy/Jarcy (I prefer Jarcy): We did that, scumbag.

Jarcy: *Draws swords*

Apollo: Dam shit.

Percy: Go to Dam Hades!

Thalia: And go buy us a Dam T-Shirt!

 **Whew! 500~ words! Please reach the goal and let me keep writing this book...? Story...? Whatever. 15 more chapters to go... It's honestly only 4000 more views... you guys have gotten me somewhere between 500-1000 views! Way to go! And don't forget to send in reviews for questions you want me to answer! I plan to keep doing this every 15-25 chapters so I can tell when you're tired of my story. Be sure to read the new chapter of To Hell and Back AFTER I am done reformatting it. TEAM LEO!**


	61. Goodbye For Now

**Nothing lasts forever.**

 **(Pls KittyDJ don't kill me... or anyone else in particular.)**

 **I'm really sorry, but I honestly have no more ideas. Therefore I am ending the Demigod Conspiracies. I may continue if you guys give me enough ideas... but for now I have nothing to say. Or write. Or stereotype. Or any other crud.**

 **Therefore I am resigning this story until further notice.**

 **Honorable mentions: KittyDJ and Lost Star Of Olympus.**

 **The series may begin again if you guys review your ideas.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Actually, don't count on it. School is starting soon.**


	62. The Jason Grace Memorial (NOT FLUFFY)

I said I was stopping this series. I still am, until I have more ideas. I'm sticking true to my word. I realized, however, I really didn't give you guys a goodbye paragraph. So this is it. See you guys, and enjoy the final chapter.

So, Jason Grace is dead.

Percy: Wait

Annabeth: What

Frank: The

Hazel: F*ck

Yeah. Jason Grace has died in the 3rd book of ToA and is probably going to turn into a tree. (Or something.) In the meanwhile, however, I'd just like to take time to say that, SERIOUSLY! No one really cares about Jasper or Frazel because they weren't introduced in PJO. So seriously, we need to appreciate everyone in the series (and if I'm wrong about this sry) and RIP Jason Grace. Goodbye forever.

Now I just need an army to find and (Brutal Details) Rick Riordan


End file.
